Yu Yu Fic
by Kioko Yasu
Summary: AU: No! The young demon yelled, but it was to late. He was trapped in a strange new world. This is or will be a HxK fic. Also featuring JxT! Tell me what you think!
1. Meeting

My 1st YYH fic. Will hopefully be Yoai later (K/H and eventually Jin/ Touya). Rest of my babble at the end. ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Fic Meeting; age 5  
  
The small, black haired demon fell hard onto the ground and watched in horror as the portal closed. "NO!" The young demon yelled. It was to late, he was trapped in a strange world. He had been thrown through the portal in an attempt to save his life. A lot of good that does him! He didn't even know where he was! Let alone how to survive. Alone... he was alone again...  
  
Several dark gems fell onto his lap.  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
The demon jumped up, the gems falling to the ground. He turned around to see a red haired boy looking at him. " Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"I-" the boy stopped and tilted his head "I'm Kurama. Why were you crying?"  
  
Red eyes narrowed. "It's none of you're business."  
  
"Oh, well, don't cry. Here," Kurama held out a single rose to the smaller boy.  
  
The demon stared at it bewildered. Was it some kind of trick?  
  
"Go on," said the boy "It's ok, it doesn't have thorns. Take it."  
  
Slowly and cautiously, the demon took the flower.  
  
"See? Don't cry. Do you want to play?"  
  
"P-play?"  
  
Kurama nodded "Yes, on the play ground over there," He pointed. "It's really fun."  
  
"Fun?"  
  
Again Kurama nodded "Yes. Come on!" The red head turned and began to lead the demon toward the playground.  
  
He hesitated, looking around and finally at the flower in his hand. What if it was all some trick to earn his trust? But then, what did he have to lose?  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
The red eyed demon looked up to see Kurama waiting for him. He ran to catch up with him.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"M-my name?" Kurama nodded. "My name's Hiei." The little demon watched Kurama climb onto the jungle Jim and hang upside down, looking at him.  
  
"Why were you crying Hiei?"  
  
"I told you it's none of your business."  
  
Kurama sighed " Come on up Hiei"  
  
Hiei Cautiously climbed up and sat on the bar before the one Kurama was hanging from. The Rose held carefully in his hand.  
  
" Hey Suuichi!"  
  
Kurama pulled himself up so he was sitting on the bar "Yes?"  
  
"Time for you and your little friend to scram. This is our playground now." A group of older kids had come up to the jungle Jim.  
  
" But the playground is big enough for all of us," Kurama reasoned, climbing down.  
  
" So? Didn't you hear me? I said get lost! The boy shoved Kurama to the ground.  
  
It happened so fast Kurama almost didn't see it, "Hiei!"  
The small fire demon had a blade of a sword to the boy's throat, ready to slice the boy's head off.  
  
"Hiei no! Don't kill him!" It wasn't hard to tell what was on the young boy's mind.  
  
"He shouldn't have pushed you."  
  
"Y-yo I-I'm s-sorry! I-it w-w-won't happen again! I s-s-sware it!" The boy coward.  
  
Hiei glared at him "Your right. It won't."  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama grabbed the smaller boys arm and forced it down, with great difficulty. "You can't chop off his head because he pushed me."  
  
"Why? It doesn't look like he uses it much anyway." He sneered.  
  
"Y-your a-a-a monster!" The boy said and his friends run away.  
  
Hiei smirked "No, just a demon you stupid human."  
  
"You were going to kill him Hiei,"Kurama said in awe.  
  
"Yes. Why did you stop me?"  
  
"You can't kill people who don't deserve it."  
  
" He did deserve it."  
  
" Not for pushing me he didn't." Kurama sighed, but smiled at the sound of a ringing bell "Hey, go ask your mom for some money and we can get ice cream!"  
  
"Mother? I don't have a mother."  
  
"Oh, your father then."  
  
" I don't have one."  
  
"Oh, who are you here with then?"  
  
"No one. I'm alone."  
  
"Oh, I'll just get some money from my mother then!" With that Kurama ran off. Hiei followed but hid as Kurama went up to his mother.  
  
"Suuichi, which seems like awfully much for an ice cream cone," She said.  
  
"I want a really big one! Can I mother?" Kurama asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, all right. But be sure to do your chores when we get home."  
  
Kurama nodded "I will. I promise!" He ran off and Hiei followed him.  
  
"She and that boy called you Suuichi," He stated.  
  
"Yes," Kurama said, "That is my name."  
  
"Then why did you say it was Kurama?"  
  
The boy stopped "I'm not sure. It just seemed like I should. Why did you say you were a demon before?"  
  
" Hn? Because I am."  
  
"But there are no demons here," Kurama said puzzled. His new friend definatly seemed different from other children he met.  
  
Hiei crossed his arms "There is now."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
He sighed softly " The group I was with went under attack. A portal somehow opened and the eldest threw me through. An attempt to save my life I suppose."  
  
"That was nice of him. Chocolate, Vanilla, or Strawberry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Flavor of ice cream, which do you want?"  
  
"I donno. What ever you're getting."  
  
"Well, I'm going to get Strawberry, but I think you'd like Chocolate better. Continue."  
  
"There's nothing to left, except that I can't get back." Hiei frowned. That had to have been the most he'd talked at one time. His frown deepened as a boy in front of them began crying because his mother wouldn't get what he was pointing at. "He looks the same age as you."  
  
Kurama nodded "He is. A Chocolate and Strawberry cone please." Kurama told the man in the cart. He gave him the cones. "Thank you very much," Kurama lead Hiei to a bench. "Here," He handed the demon the brownish one.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked, sniffing it.  
  
"It's ice cream. You eat it like this," Kurama demonstrated by licking his cone.  
  
He tentively licked it with the tip of his tongue. He than rapidly licked it.  
  
Kurama laughed "You like it?" All he received was a nod.  
The Chocolate cone was soon gone and Hiei frowned at his empty hand. "I want another one."  
  
"Sorry, I only had enough for two." Kurama said, finishing off his own.  
  
"So lets just go take them." Hiei said standing.  
  
"You can't just take them Hiei! You have to pay for them!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, that's what's right." Kurama attempted to explain.  
  
Hiei sighed and sat back down with his arms crossed. "Sounds like the same nonsense that made you stop me from killing that idiot."  
  
"Exactly!" Kurama said smiling, happy he understood.  
  
"Hn. This human world is stupid." He watched some children chasing after a ball. "How come you don't act like the other human children?"  
  
Kurama followed his gaze " I don't know. I'm just different I guess."  
  
He looked over at the red haired human. He could sense a difference in Kurama compared to the humans around him. He seemed almost...  
  
"If you're stranded here," Kurama turned back to him "Where will you sleep?"  
  
"In a tree like I did in the Makai."  
  
"Oh, what about when it rains?"  
  
"Fine a cave."  
  
"There aren't any caves around here Hiei. You could come to my house. But I don't know how I would explain knowing a demon to mother." Kurama said, looking to the ground.  
  
"She doesn't have to know."  
  
Kurama looked up surprised  
  
"You didn't tell her you were buying ice cream for me, did you?"  
  
"No... I guess you're right."  
  
"Suuichi! Come on, it's time to go home!"  
  
"Coming mother!" Kurama turned back to Hiei "Can you follow us? Then you'll know where I live!"  
  
Hiei smirked "Not a problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, so they're mature 5 yr olds. It's Kurama!! I hope they didn't end up to OOC but it is an A/U fic so... I hope you like it, I'ts my first try at YYH fic. I'm going to try to make it Yoai as they get older, and bring Jin And Touya in cause there just isn't enough good fics about that couple!! If you know any, tell me plz!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I really didn't mean to babble this much. Thanks for reading and please review!!!!!  
  
Kioko Yasu 


	2. Birthday Parties

I'm having too much fun writing this! ^_^ My A/N is at the end. This is probably about a mouth after they met, so enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Fic Birthday Parties; age 6  
  
Kurama rushed around his room getting ready. His birthday party was just a half-hour away, and his grandparents were already here! A tap on his window caused him to freeze.  
  
"Hiei!" He said happily, running to the window to let his friend in. "I thought you would come by today, since it's supposed to rain. I'm glad you did, today is my birthday!"  
  
"Birthday?" The small demon said. Kurama nodded. "What is that?"  
  
"It's when you celebrate the day you were born. Your friends and family bring you presents and you have a cake and a party." The red haired boy said.  
  
"Oh, was I supposed to bring you a present?"  
  
"No, no, you don't need to worry about it. Especially since you can't really come to the party. I'll bring you some cake and ice cream up though!"  
  
Hiei's head perked up ant the sound of ice cream. "You get ice cream for your birthday?"  
  
Kurama nodded again as her finished getting ready "And cake and presents."  
  
Hiei sat on the bed " I wish I could have a birthday."  
  
"Well, When where you born?" Kurama asked, sitting beside him.  
  
"I'm not sure," He answered quietly.  
  
"Well then, lets make one up! Your birthday can be the day after mine so that I'm older than you are. That means your birthday is tomorrow!" Kurama said smiling.  
  
"So, does that mean I get to have a party tomorrow? With ice cream?" The red eyed demon asked, looking at his friend.  
  
"Sure! I'll save some of my cake and ice cream and we can have it tomorrow!"  
  
"Suuichi!" His mother called from downstairs "Come on sweetheart! Your party is about to start!"  
  
"OK Mother!" He called back. "You can stay up here, no one will bother coming in here. And I'll bring up some cake and ice cream when the party is over, ok?"  
  
"O-ok. How long will it be?"  
  
" A couple hours at least. See you later," Kurama stood and left.  
  
Hiei sighed and looked around the room. What was he supposed to do till Kurama came back? Thunder boomed outside and rain lashed against the window. At least he wasn't out there. He listened to the noise downstairs. It sounded like allot of people had come. The only ones that would be at his party would be Kurama, but he didn't mind.  
  
With in fifteen minutes he was bored out of his mind. He had even tried reading a book Kurama was trying to teach him, but could only recognize a few words. Finally, he creept out into the hallway. He would be able to hear anyone coming and was more than fast enough to get away. Carefully, he crept half way down the stairs and peered into the living room.  
  
Colored strands of paper were hung on the walls. Different colored ovals flouted in the air. The room was filled with adults and the only child was Kurama. In front of him was a pile of boxes, all-different sizes and colors.  
  
"Go on, Suuichi, open your grits!" A particularly old woman said. Kurama gave her a warm smile and picked up a box and torn the paper from it.  
  
"Thank you very much grandmother," Kurama said, smiling again at the women.  
  
"Of course dear," She said, returning the smile.  
  
"When you're done opening presents we can have the cake, Suuichi." Hiei recognized Kurama's mother's voice.  
  
Hiei sighed. Were all those human's Kurama's family? Were people supposed to have such big families? How could Kurama have such a big family when he had none? Was it because he was a forbidden child? He silently stood and went back to Kurama's room to wait for the party to end.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
After all of his relatives and mother's friends left, Kurama took two pieces of cake and two bowls of Ice cream upstairs. When he got to his room, he saw his friend curled into a ball on his bed. "Oh dear, if you are asleep I guess you can't have ice cream," He laughed as the small demon quickly sat up. "I knew that would work."  
  
He glared at him "You..." he glanced around the room, looking for something he could use as an insult. He spotted the small fake fox on Kurama's bed. "Baka Kitsune!"  
  
Kurama laughed again "That's original Hiei," He complemented. "Here, eat the ice cream before it melts."  
  
Hiei happily took the bowl. He went to pick it up with his hands.  
  
"Hiei, use the spoon," Kurama said, pointing to the metal thing.  
  
"I didn't use that before." He said, looking at the spoon with disgust.  
  
"Before you had in on a cone. When it's in a bowl you use a spoon to eat it. See?" Kurama took a spoonful of his own and ate it.  
  
"Hn." Hiei mimicked him and it was soon gone. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at the cake.  
  
"That's the cake. Try it it's good." Kurama took a bite of his own piece, using a fork.  
  
"Why do humans use these stupid metal things to eat?" Hiei complained, quickly eating his cake.  
  
Kurama chuckled softly, watching his friend "I don't know. We just do." He looked out his window, it was still raining. "Do you want to stay here all night, since it's still raining?"  
  
Hiei blinked at the boy "I guess."  
  
"Ok, you can have my bed."  
  
"Hn? No, it's yours."  
  
"So? You are the guest, so you get to sleep on the bed."  
  
"No, it's your bed. I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"Hiei, no. What does it matter if you sleep on the bed?"  
  
"What does it matter it I sleep on the floor?"  
  
Kurama sighed "Fine, but at least sleep on the window seat, it'll be better than the floor."  
  
"Hn,"  
  
Kurama got an extra blanket and made the window seat into a makeshift bed. "There, all set." He watched his friend climb up and stare silently out the window. "Something wrong Hiei?"  
  
He didn't answer at first "Were all those people your family?"  
  
Kurama nodded as he changed into his pajamas "Some were friends of my mothers, but most of them where my family." He watched Hiei's reflection in the window as a tear rolled down his friend's cheek and a gem fell onto the seat. "Hiei, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kurama asked as he climbed up beside his friend.  
  
Hiei was tempted to tell him it was not his business, but it was his room, so didn't that make it his business? "I... I don't have any family." He whispered.  
  
Kurama watched his friend, "Don't worry Hiei, I'll be your family, if you want. Don't cry."  
  
Hiei looked up at the red haired boy in surprise "Y-you want to be my family?"  
  
Kurama nodded "I'll be your family and your friend," He smiled and hugged the small demon.  
  
He stiffened. Was Kurama hugging him? No one had ever hugged him before.. .  
Kurama sat back and smiled at his friend. Hiei sat there blinking. "Get some sleep, your birthday party is tomorrow, remember?"  
  
Hiei nodded and watched Kurama crawl into his bed. Finally he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Hiei! Hiei wake up! It's your birthday silly! Wake up!"  
  
Hiei groaned "Go away, baka kitsune."  
  
"Hiei! Wake up! Or you won't have any cake and Ice cream!"  
  
Hiei's eyes snapped open. The sun was shining outside and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
"It's about time you woke up!" Kurama said.  
  
Hiei turned to look at him and his eyes grew wide. The colored paper and flouting ovals that he had seen in the living room were now all over Kurama's room.  
  
"Happy Birthday Hiei!" Kurama cheered.  
  
"H-how?" Hiei asked in awe as he stood.  
  
"I asked mother if I could decorate my room with the streamers and balloons from my party. Come on!" He grasped Hiei's arm and pulled him over to where there were two plates with a candle in both pieces of cake. "The candles are supposed to be lit but I'm not allowed to use matches or anything."  
  
"They're supposed to be on fire?" Hiei said, a little to excitedly for Kurama's taste.  
  
"Yes, on the tip of the wick," He pointed.  
  
Hiei put the tip of it between his fingers. A small flame burst to life.  
  
Kurama's jaw dropped "How did you do that?" He asked as hiei did the same to the other candle.  
  
"I'm a fire demon." He said simply. "Now what?"  
  
Kurama blinked, recovering "Now you make a wish in your head and blow out the candles."  
  
"A wish?"  
  
Kurama nodded "Something that you really want."  
  
It didn't take long for him to decide his wish. ' I wish Kurama and I will always be friends so I won't be alone again.' he thought, and blew out the candles.  
  
"Yay! Now we eat!" He carefully took out the candles and they ate the cake and ice cream. They spent the rest of the day playing with Kurama's birthday gifts until he was called down to dinner and Hiei left, reliving his first birthday over and over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! My second chapter! I had way too much fun writing this. Next chapter they'll be a little older, like 9. I would use more Jap. Words but I don't quite trust myself with them. I barely use English right! Well, Read and review please!!!!! I'm hoping to have this end up being Yoai but it probably won't show up for another chapter or two. Thanks so much for reading!!!!  
  
Thanks too:  
  
Tatoosh! First person to review my fic!! ^__^ Thanks SOOO Much!  
  
~Kioko Yasu 


	3. Sick

Yu Yu Fic Sick; age 9  
  
Kurama awoke with a start. Rain was pounding and thunder rolled. A tapping on the window made him jump. "Hiei!" The nine-year-old scrambled to the window and let his friend in.  
  
The small fire demon stumbled in, shivering.  
  
"Hiei! Are you all right?" Kurama asked, puling off the blanket on his bed and wrapping it around his friend. He locked the door in case his mother woke up.  
  
The shivering demon didn't answer, but hugged the blanket closer.  
  
"Take off your wet cloths, I'll try and find something that might fit you," He ran to his closet as the demon peeled off his soaking wet cloths. "Here, this is the best I can do I think."  
  
Cloths flew at Hiei and he shakily put them on. "They're big."  
  
Kurama stuck his head out of the closet and giggled. Hiei's hands and feet were engulfed in red pajamas.  
  
He glared at him, wrapping the blanket around himself again. "Shut up baka kitsune."  
  
Kurama managed to take it down to a grin, but barely lost it when Hiei sneezed and fell on his butt. "Come on, you get the bed." He said, helping him up.  
  
Hiei shook his head "It's yours."  
  
Kurama sighed. They always had this argument, but he wasn't going to let Hiei win this time. "So? You will be warmer."  
  
"And where are you going to sleep, kitsune?"  
  
He shrugged "The floor or the window seat like you do."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor when you're sick." He said sternly. He looked at the bed, "I suppose there is enough room for both of us if you refuse to let me sleep on the floor." He climbed up "Come on!"  
  
Hiei cautiously followed.  
  
"What's the matter Hiei? It's just a bed." Kurama bounced slightly before crawling under the covers.  
  
Hiei kneeled there, blinking.  
  
What is it?" Kurama asked, concerned.  
  
"I've never slept in a bed before," the demon said almost shyly.  
  
Kurama smiled "It's ok, come on!"  
  
Hiei gave a small yelp as Kurama grabbed his hand and pulled him under the covers.  
  
The nine-year-old red head had to put his hands over his mouth to muffle his laughing.  
  
"What?!" Snapped Hiei.  
  
"You look funny when you pout." He said, fresh snicker arriving.  
  
" I. Am. Not. Pouting." The demon stated before rolling over and putting his back to the boy.  
  
The laughing calmed "Alright. Sweet dreams Hiei"  
  
He felt Kurama tucks the blanket around him tighter. He rolled over to see Kurama's back. "Hn," he said softly before curling into a ball and falling asleep.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hiei woke up to a slight weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to see a very close Kurama. He instantly pulled away put something was holding him. Kurama had an arm draped over him and the grip tighened as he tried to pull away. "I'm not your fake animal, baka kitsune! Lemme go!" He whispered and went to pull away again, but froze.  
  
A small frown had appeared on the boy's face. When Hiei stopped moving, he tried to pull him closer again.  
  
"Why are you frowning kitsune?" He asked the sleeping form. He sighed "Fine. I'll your fake animal's replacement just this once." He let himself relax and Kurama pulled closer again. Hiei had to admit he didn't mind the extra warmth because he was still freezing. He curled closer to Kurama and fell back to sleep.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
"Suuichi? Suuichi! Wake up, why is your door locked?"  
  
Kurama's eyes shot open and he threw the blanket over Hiei and scrambled to the door. "Sorry mother, I locked it last night when I changed into warmer cloths." He said, opening the door and doing the best acting he could. "I don't feel to good mother, I forgot to close my window last night and I think I caught a cold."  
  
She put a hand on his forehead "You don't feel like you have a fever. I'll bring up some soup anyway. She walked away and Kurama closed the door smiling.  
  
Hiei threw the blankets off of him "You're not-" he sneezed,"-sick!"  
  
He smiled "No, but you are. And you're going to eat my soup."  
  
"Soup?"  
  
Kurama nodded "It will make you feel better."  
  
"I don't need it." Hiei crossed his arms and sneezed again.  
  
"Yes you do. You are going to eat it whither you want to or not. But you will have to hide when mother returns.  
  
"I'll go under the bed." The demon shrugged and shivered.  
  
Kurama sighed and took a blanket and wrapped it tightly around his friend.  
  
Hiei blinked "Kurama?"  
  
"Hm?" He tugged the blanket tighter.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I'm your friend. Friends help friends." He said simply.  
  
"I've never had anyone worry about me." Hiei said quietly.  
  
"Then you never had very good friends before," Kurama smiled at him.  
  
Hiei weakly returned it before climbing off and under the bed.  
  
"Suuichi, Here's some soup and a thermometer to take tour temperature. I'll be back in a few minutes." She left.  
  
"It's safe Hiei. Come here, I need you to take your tempature."  
  
"My temperature?" He asked poking his head above the bed.  
  
"Yes, you put the tip of it under your tougne and hold it there till it beeps and it'll tell us what your temperature is."  
  
He took it and did as he was instructed.  
  
"Wow, a 110! Hiei, what's your temperature normally?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei sneezed "120,"  
  
"Oh, so then you're below normal." He said "I think the medicine will work for that to..."  
  
"Medicine?"  
  
"Yes, it's pills that make you feel better."  
  
"I don't need any of your human magic. I'll be just fine." Hiei growled.  
  
"It's not magic Hiei," Kurama sighed "It's science."  
  
"It's nonsense." He replied, pulling the blankets tighter.  
  
Kurama sighed again "Well at least eat the soup then."  
  
He took the bowl and sniffed it.  
  
"Go on, it will warm you up."  
  
"Do I have to use a spoon?" He asked, picking up the metal thing.  
  
"Yes Hiei."  
  
He glared at the spoon before carefully eating some of the soup.  
  
"Any good?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn. I'd rather have ice cream." He said, glaring at the soup.  
  
Kurama laughed "But ice cream is cold. You need to warm up, not cool down!"  
  
"Hn." Hiei forced down another couple of spoon fulls before his mother came back in.  
  
"Oh dear, the temperature is already gone. What was it Suuichi?"  
  
"It was normal. I think I'll be fine once I finish my soup. Thank you mother." Kurama smiled.  
  
She returned it and left.  
  
"Come on Hiei, finish your soup." Kurama said, peering over the side of the bed.  
  
Hiei growled "Baka kitsune." And finished eating. "Do you have to leave tomorrow?"  
  
"Hm? To go to school? Yes."  
  
Hiei gave a soft snort of disgust. Why did humans have to go to school? And use forks? And spoons? What a stupid race.  
  
"I'm going to the park after school Hiei. You could meet me there." Kurama said smiling. His friend was no doubt complaining to himself about all his dislikes of humans.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The red haired boy sat back against his headboard and watched his friend. He liked knowing Hiei. He was his own friend that he didn't have to share with anyone. Even though he had to hide Hiei from his mother, it made it exciting. Plus, Hiei was different, like him. He could relate to Hiei more then he could with any humans.  
  
"What are you staring at, fox?"  
  
Kurama jumped, startled from his thoughts "Oh, nothing Hiei. Done with your soup?"  
  
"Hn." He answered, pushing away the bowl.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama laughed "So now you're mad at me for making you eat the soup?"  
  
"Hn. Baka kitsune." Hiei said glaring at him. Kurama only laughed harder.  
  
"But did it not warm you up like I said it would?" He asked, smirking.  
  
Hiei's glare narrowed. "See you tomorrow fox." He growled before opening the window and jumping to the tree.  
  
Kurama hurried to the window "Bye Hiei! Find some more trails we can hike on tomorrow!"  
  
Hiei only nodded before he flitted away.  
  
Kurama leaned against the window, enjoying the smell of the wet grass before turning and getting ready for the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi! What do you think??? I swear I'm trying to keep them IC, well, at least making an attempt anyway. Thanks so much to the ppl who review, It's so cool to know that ppl are actually reading my fic (not to menchin ppl liking it!) Well, You guys gotta keep me inline so I don't go completely nuts with this. I'm trying to keep the chapters the same length so... yeah. Thanks again for reading! Please Review!!  
  
Tankies to:  
  
Tatoosh (Don't worry, nothing evil.... to evil anyway....)  
  
Silver-eyes Magician Girl (Thanks for the complements!!!)  
  
Cia Sune (Updated! ^^)  
  
Ani-chan (Solani you're the best!! ^_^ Tankie's for reading twin!)  
  
~Kioko Yasu 


	4. Memories

Ok here you go! Sorry for the wait! But this chapter is a little longer then the others even with out my author babble! So I hope you like it! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Fic  
  
Memories; age 14  
  
Kurama sighed watching his friend, Hiei, play some video game. He had a sucker in his mouth and an interesting gleam in his eyes as he played the violent fighting game. "I think you enjoy that game to much." No response. "Hiei?" Nothing. "Hiei!"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
You aren't listening to me are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
He sighed "I could always hide the game. It is mine."  
  
Hiei sent him a glare "And I'd find it."  
  
Kurama shook his head and sat beside his friend. "Why do you like this game so much anyway?"  
  
"I've told you I'm a demon."  
  
Kurama rolled his green eyes and stared at the ceiling. He truly wasn't sure what to make of Hiei saying he was a demon. But in a way he was very excepting of the story. After all, he survived with no home or parents for the last ten years. He mostly believed his friend, how could he have done that thing with the candles when they were five? But there was still a part of him that said it was absurd. That was most likely the part most influenced by his mother. "Oh Hiei, I just remembered- Hiei!"  
  
The demon sighed and paused the game "Yes?"  
  
"My mother is taking a few of my friends from school and me to an amusement park for my birthday. Would you like to come?"  
  
"An amusement park?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." The red head nodded "There are a lot of rides and things. It's quite fun."  
  
"Fun."  
  
Kurama nodded again "There will be plenty of sweets, Hiei. He had to stop himself from laughing as his friends head perked up.  
  
"Fine. I'll go."  
  
"Well, we'll have to come up with a last name for you to tell my mother."  
  
"Tell her it's Koorime." Hiei said a smirk playing on his lips. How ironic it would be.  
  
"Koorime? All right, I suppose it's as good as anything. Hiei Koorime."  
  
He couldn't stop the smirk that spread as he killed the last beast on the video game. "I win."  
  
Kurama shook his head and got up.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
"Did you see the look on that guys face!" The tall orange haired boy laughed stupidly. "I Betcha he wet himself just at the sight of me!"  
  
"That's because I was standing behind you, dofus!" said the shorter black haired teen.  
  
"Good evening Kuwabara, Yusuke. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, hey Kurama. What's with the shrimp? You baby sitting or somethin?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Red eyes narrowed "Do you perceive me as a child, you ridicules oaf?"  
  
"Why you! You better watch it or I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" Hiei said simply.  
  
"Neither of you will do anything so calm down, please." Kurama said with a sigh.  
  
Yusuke was laughing "I like your friend Kurama! Who is he?"  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, meet Hiei. Hiei, this is Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama introduced, gesturing to each boy in turn.  
  
"Hn." Hiei sounded, crossing his arms.  
  
"Since when did you start hanging out with kids Kurama?" Kuwabara asked thickly.  
  
"I am no child, I assure you." Hiei said, glare deepening.  
  
"Yusuke, I need you two to say Hiei goes to your school when my mother asks, all right?"  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow "Hiding something perfect little Suuichi?"  
  
Kurama sighed yet again "Will you do it?"  
  
"Yeah sure, if you tell me why you gotta lie to your mother about this guy." he answered, holding up a finger and winking.  
  
Kurama opened his mouth but Hiei spoke first "It's none of your business"  
  
Kuwabara suddenly began laughing "What's up Kurama? You gay or somethin?" He stopped abruptly as a blade was pressed against his throat.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama shouted.  
  
"That was a insult, was it not?" He growled.  
  
"I suppose it could be, but he meant nothing by it."  
  
"Heh heh, y-yeah s-sorry bout that..." Kuwabara stuttered.  
  
"Hn." Hiei lowered his sword "It he meant nothing he should say nothing. Strange friends Kurama."  
  
Yusuke was on the ground laughing "I really like you friend Kurama! Not many can get Kuwabara to shut his big mouth!"  
  
"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Kurama wore a small smirk "Will you help me then?"  
  
Yusuke sat up "Yeah sure! Hell, for all I know he could go to my school!"  
  
"True, you rarely ever attend," Kurama smiled "Thank you both. See you later then?"  
  
"Yeah sure, see ya."  
  
"Come on Hiei," Kurama began walking away. The short demon sheathed his sword and followed.  
  
"I don't like it Urameshi. There's somethin weird about that shrimp." Kuwabara said with crossed arms.  
  
"You just don't like him cause he nearly sliced your head off." Yusuke said, standing.  
  
"No, I can sense something really weird about him. What kinda guy carries a sword around with him everywhere anyway?" Kuwabara had a look of concentration, "And why do we have to lie about him anyway? There's somethin weird goin on."  
  
"Look, I donno. But Kurama's my friend so I'll do him a favor." He crossed his arms.  
  
"Urameshi, He felt like a demon."  
  
"What?!" Yusuke looked after Kurama and Hiei. "Well then, I'll just have to pay attention next time then." He smirked.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
"Why must I wear these cloths?" Hiei asked, glaring at himself in the mirror. He was wearing jeans and a black tank top.  
  
"So my mother doesn't think you are some kind of Goth." Kurama answered.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A Kind of person my mother doesn't want me around." Kurama said with a smile. "Can you stand wearing them for a day?"  
  
"If I must." he growled, turning his back to the mirror. "Those humans call you Kurama."  
  
The red haired teen blinked "Yes, it seemed right to tell them that was my name. Much like it did when I met you."  
  
"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms.  
  
Kurama stared at him. That couldn't be.. was that a glint of jealousy in his friends eyes?  
  
"What is it baka kitsune."  
  
Kurama shook his head slightly, waking up. "Nothing Hiei. Come on, we're meeting Yusuke at my house. And I think it might be best to leave your sword in my room..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked through the crowd at the park.  
  
"What makes you think the shrimp'll be tall enough for any of the rides?" Kuwabara said, laughing at his own joke.  
  
Hiei sent him a glare that most likely could kill if the oaf had been paying attention.  
  
"Hiya Urameshi!"  
  
The four boys turned to see a red head and a short boy with blue hair. Hiei's eyes widened, it couldn't be...  
  
"Jin! Touya! What are you two doing here?" Yusuke exclaimed  
  
"Friends of yours, Yusuke?" Kurama asked. He had a weird feeling about these two boys, much like the feeling Hiei gave off. But how would Yusuke know demons?  
  
"Y-yeah, sorta."Yusuke blinked.  
  
"Well Urameshi, Touya and I are actually followin' some people like ourselves." Jin said "For some reason they've seemed to come here,"  
  
Hiei felt Touya's eyes on him and sent him a glare right back. What were other demons doing in the human world? How did this Yusuke boy know them? Well, this explained why he had a different ki from other humans.  
  
Red eyes widened and he whirled around. This demon ki, he had felt it before! Where were they? Hiei took off at a run.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama shouted after his friend, but Hiei didn't seem to hear him. The green eyed human ran after his friend. He glanced next to him to see Jin- FLYING? So those two were demons.  
  
Jin looked over at Kurama and grinned before speeding up.  
  
Hiei found the location of the ki. A group of four demons stood laughing at the humans that ran off screaming at the sight of them.  
  
"Why look who it is boys!" One said when Hiei came into sight.  
  
"Well, well! This is an added treat! It's that brat that escaped us 10 years ago!"  
  
"Well, we came to find the Youko but I guess we can have some fun with this twerp too. Moshuni, Nifigin, Luta."  
  
Moshuni smirked "Sure thing Fratato. I'll finished off what we started." He said advancing on Hiei.  
  
"Hn. Go ahead and try." Hiei was currently cursing Kurama for talking him into leaving his sword at his house. The ugly green demon came at him and he easily flitted away, the beast following him.  
  
~^~  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama called again. He had lost sight of him now, but there were people running past him screaming something about monsters. He quickened his passe, but suddenly froze.  
  
"Well, this IS our lucky day. First we get to finish off that fire brat, then our mission comes right to us!" Fratato sneered coming toward Kurama, not even noticing one of his buddies had been lifted into the air.  
  
Kurama took a step back. Could Hiei have been the brat they had finished off? "What do you want?"  
  
"We want you." The green demon held up his palm and it seem like black lightning was coming from it.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened and he ran. Fratato laughed and followed him.  
  
~^~  
  
Hiei froze when he heard screams, Kurama's screams. He was by the base of a roller coaster. Moshuni's thick headed laughter broke his short lived trance.  
  
"Fratato finished off that old man that threw you though that portal and now he's going to finish off your little human friend too!" The idiot demon laughed.  
  
Hiei growled and grasped the metal poll with both hands, heating it. The section broke off, both ends melted to perfect tips. He gave Moshuni a final glare before he stabbed the metal point threw the monster's heart.  
  
~^~  
  
Images flew through Kurama's mind. His memories, yet, not his memories. He was vaguely aware that he was screaming as the dark lightning hit him. He went to clutch his head in pain, but his body seemed to have a mind of it's own. A red rose appeared in his hand out of no where. "Rose whip!" He heard himself cry. With a snap, the demon was cut in two and the pain was gone, but Kurama was still flooded with strange memories. The whip disappeared and he let himself fall forward onto the hard cement.  
  
~^~  
  
"Stop fooling around Jin!" Touya called to the wind master who was currently causing his demon captive to do back flips in the air.  
  
"Aw! Touya! You're no fun!" He replied, sending the demon smashing to the ground.  
  
The creature struggled to get up but soon found ice shards through his heart. "It was your fooling around that allowed them to get this far."  
  
"So I made one wee mistake," Jin said, putting his hands behind his head and flouting in mid air. Touya growled softly in annoyance but said nothing.  
  
"So where'd Kurama and Hiei get to?" Yusuke said, throwing the lifeless demon body on top of the one Jin had been 'battling'.  
  
Jin's eyes widened slightly "Oh right." He said before flying off.  
  
~^~  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei carefully rolled his only friend over. The boy moaned softly but didn't wake. He looked over his shoulder at the remains of the demon Fratato. How had Kurama done that? It must have been him, no one else was near...  
  
"...Hiei?"  
  
The fire demon looked down to the boys head that was resting on his lap. "Are you alright, fox?"  
  
Kurama sat up putting a hand to his head "Just a headache is all."  
  
"How did you defeat him?"  
  
Kurama opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.  
  
"Ah! Good! You're alright. Come on then, we all be waiting for you!" Said the flying demon as he landed.  
  
Kurama smiled at Jin, grateful that he didn't have to attempt to explain anything yet and carefully climbed to his feet. The two followed Jin back to the others.  
  
"Ok, that was all just plain weird, anyone mind explaining what's going on here?" Yusuke asked. But no one got a chance to say a thing.  
  
"Suuichi!"  
  
Kurama groaned softly, "Mother," He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to clean himself up before turning around with a smile "Yes mother?"  
  
"Are you alright? I heard something about there being monsters attacking people," She asked, running up to them.  
  
"They were probably just some teenagers dressed up trying to scare some kids mother. I'm sure it's thing to worry about." He said. "We've met a few more of my friends, would you mind if they join us?"  
  
"No, I guess not. It is your party. Are you ready to leave yet?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." Kurama said, nodding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, I thought I should say a couple things, I have nothing against "Goths" so nobody take that as any kind of insult, please? Also the whole Kuwabara gay thing was a weird type of foreshadowing, I hope. _ . Before now, Kurama did not remember being Youko, so how many that should probably tell you what the whole memories thing was. I'm sorry this one took longer to come out with, but the rest of the chapters are going to take a little longer cause I still gotta work them out in my head ^_^;; But I'll type as fast as I can!  
  
Everyone say hello to my Best friend's spirit best Qua! ::holds up a cute silver fox:: I'm baby sitting it while she's on vaction! My other friends Purple monkey Spirit beast Miya is around here somewhere... (Sorry for that being weird, I guess you could say it's an inside joke)  
  
Man, I have a lot of babble this chapter. I'm trying to slowly make this Yoai. Baby steps! Baby steps! Ok, I guess I should just shut up and thank my reviewers already!  
  
Tankies to:  
  
BlackFire4 (Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I think I answered your question earlier)  
  
1slylittleangel (^_^)  
  
insanechildfanfic (Tankies!)  
  
Enchanting Yopu (Q you're going to scare away my readers! lol)  
  
mocha4 (Thanks for the suggestion! lol!)  
  
Youkai Kuronue (I'm glad you like it! I hope you liked the battle seen at least a little, and it wasn't to lame.)  
  
Sycogerl164 (Yes, this will be Yoai. I'm still not sure if I should thank cloud8.9 separately or what... ::Blink::  
  
Ciu Sune (BTW, I love your name! ^_^)  
  
Brittany (Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, please?)  
  
monarth (Did I do any better in my editing? Keep the helpful comments coming!!)  
  
Silver-eyes Magician Girl ( I'll try!)  
  
Tatoosh (I'm glad you still like it! I hope you keep reading!!)  
  
Thanks so much for reading! Please Review!!  
  
~Kioko Yasu 


	5. Normal?

::In tears:: I love my reviewers! Do you guys know how cool you are? You are the best! If I was rich I would send you all a million dollars! That and make my own Anime channel with no dubs ^.~ Thank you SOOO much!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Fic  
  
Normal? ; age 14, day 1  
  
"YOU'RE a spirit detective?" Hiei asked with cruel sarcasm. "Must not be a very good one."  
  
"Oh yeah shorty?!" Yusuke shouted, shaking a fist at the small demon.  
  
"You couldn't even detect a demon standing in front of you." He sneered. What an idiot.  
  
"Hey, I was off duty!" the dark haired human crossed his arms. "Other wise you'd be long gone."  
  
"You can't touch me, human."  
  
"You wanna bet? Come on! I'll fight you right now!" Yusuke growled.  
  
"Hn." Hiei's red eyes moved to Kurama. The boy was sitting on the window seat, staring through the glass. He usually stopped conflicts before they grew into fights. "Later." he stated before walking over to his only friend. "What's wrong fox."  
  
Kurama jumped, startled from his thoughts. Fox...could Hiei know? No, he remembered the day he got the nickname. The fire demon saw the stuffed animal when he was looking for an insult. How ironic life was...  
  
"Kurama," Hiei pressed.  
  
"Oh, sorry Hiei. It's nothing, I'm fine." He felt like he should tell Hiei, but he just couldn't find the words...  
  
"You're not. What happened when that demon attacked you?"  
  
Green eyes looked away. He couldn't look at him, not now.  
  
"So are you going to explain what's going on or not?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh right, well Sir Koenma came an asked us ta do him a favor cause he couldn't find you." Jin said. "There were these demons tryin to get through ta the human world. I...uh.. took a bit long fightin the first fight an those four got through." Jin grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Someone hired them to come here to get someone." Touya said, eyes closed.  
  
"Yeah? Who'd they come to get?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
Touya's eyes opened and they landed on Kurama. The boy felt his gaze and closed his own eyes.  
  
Yusuke looked over at Kurama. "Kurama? Wha?"  
  
Jin sighed. "The demons were lookin for a powerful demon thief. He'd come to hide in da human world after a hunter almost killed him."  
  
Hiei's eyes, which were fixated on the floor, widened. He remembered the bandits telling stories of this demon now. His name was...  
  
"Youko Kurama," Kurama whispered. The room was so quiet everyone heard.  
  
"So, you're some kinda demon killer thief thing?" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
Kurama's closed eyes winced but he nodded "A fox demon. I was nearly killed and hid myself in my human mother's womb, joining with her unborn child." Pushing back tears, he opened his eyes to see his friends' reactions. The one he feared and was anxious for most was Hiei's.  
  
The short fire demon stared at what he thought was his friend. At the moment he wasn't sure what Kurama was. He had been a demon like him all these years and hadn't told him? He thought Kurama had told him everything, but maybe... Maybe this fox demon Youko was making a fool out of him. What if everything had been all a trick to earn his trust? If it was, then he had fallen for it. Hiei took a step away from the window seat.  
  
Kurama's eyes instantly filled with despair "Please Hiei!" He pleaded "I didn't even know until today when I was attacked! Please, please don't be mad at me Hiei, please!" He brushed a tear away with his palm before it could travel down his cheek. He realized suddenly that Hiei's friendship meant more to him then he had ever thought possible.  
  
Hiei continued to stare at him, unsure of what to do and say. The room was dead silent for what seemed like forever. "You were wrong," he finally whispered.  
  
"What?" Confusion was etched on Kurama's face.  
  
"The rose seems to have a few thorns. But I'll still take it." He said.  
  
The four other boys glanced at each other as Kurama remembered the first time he had met the dark haired demon. Before he fully knew what he was doing, Kurama launched himself at Hiei, capturing him in a hug.  
  
Hiei's whole body stiffened. This was only the third time arms had been wrapped around him in a friendly gesture. All of these occasions, it had been Kurama doing it. "Baka kitsune," He whispered into the boy's red hair.  
  
"So do you think they really are gay?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke. He simply hit him with the back of his fist. The caused Kuwabara to fall backward on the floor, unconscious.  
  
Kurama pulled back, the slightest blush on his cheeks. "Sorry about that Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"We should get some sleep and return to the Makai in the morning." Touya said.  
  
Hiei's head whipped around to look at him. The Makai... He hadn't seen it in ten years. But in "we" did Touya mean himself, Jin, Yusuke, and maybe the baka Kuwabara? Hiei was a demon in the human world, he wasn't supposed to be there. Would they make him go back? What about Kurama?  
  
"I betcha Koenma's gotta bone to pick with you Urameshi!" Jin said.  
  
"Yeah, what else is new?" said Yusuke, putting his hands behind his head. "This means I gotta break off that thing with Keiko. That otta earn me a slap."  
  
Kurama watched his demon friend. He knew him well enough to know he wanted to he wanted to go back to the Makai. That would leave him here. His one friend that had always seemed to be there was now not going to be. He never realized how much he took Hiei for granted. It didn't matter that He wasn't mad at him, he was going to lose him anyway. What did he get instead? An entire other life full of monstrous memories. What a deal. Kurama hugged his legs and returned to looking out the window.  
  
Jin let out a long yawn "Well, I'm ready for some sleep!" With that he flopped down and was out in seconds.  
  
Yusuke shook his head "You're not normal Jin."  
  
"What do you consider normal?" asked Touya.  
  
The human rubbed his chin "Not sure. Not me, that's for sure!"  
  
Touya silently snorted and closed his eyes. "I don't believe there is such a thing."  
  
"Yeah, ya got a point. I can't think of anyone that's mormal. Keiko maybe, but she knows me so that's out the window. Well, night." He laid back and was soon asleep.  
  
After a few moments, Kurama silently stood and laid down on his bed. After he was sure he was asleep, Hiei turned to Touya.  
  
"Who is 'we'?"  
  
The ice master sat, leaning against the wall. One arm lay across his lap, the other rested near Jin's head "You want to come?"  
  
Hiei didn't answer, but looked away.  
  
"I expect Koenma will want to see you anyway." Touya continued. "What of your friend?" He nodded to the sleeping Kurama.  
  
Hiei stared at the red head. Kurama was his only friend he had ever had. The only being he trusted. But he didn't belong in the human world, did he? Truthfully he wasn't sure wear he belonged.  
  
As he watched Kurama, an upset frown appeared on his friends face. A frown appeared on his own and he walked to the bedside. "Why are you frowning fox?" Kurama began to toss and turn. "Fox?" He shook him awake.  
  
Kurama sat straight up. His breathing was quick and he was covered in sweat. Glancing around the room, he saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Jin were still sound asleep. His eyes caught on Touya, had his eye just been open? Oh well, they were closed now. He began to realize he was trembling. He felt Hiei beside him and glanced at his friend.  
  
The fire demon stared at Kurama. What in hells had he been dreaming? He had never seen Kurama like this.  
  
The red head hugged his legs and buried his face in his knees as he cried. He had just relived one of the many violent battles that he had taken part in in his past life. How could he have been like that? Ever? Was that the real him?  
  
His friend was crying. His one and only friend Kurama was crying. Shedding more tears then he himself had ever shed. He hated seeing him so sad and scared. He wanted to see him smile like he always does. Kurama didn't deserve to cry. He wanted to make him feel better. Is that how the fox felt when he saw Hiei cry? What had Kurama done to try to make him stop crying? The first time he gave him a rose. Hiei couldn't do that at the moment. The second time...  
  
Kurama's eyes snapped open as Hiei gave him an awkward hug. He looked over at his friend. Hiei, his Hiei, was actually giving him a hug. He managed a weak smile of thanks before he hugged Hiei back, crying into his chest.  
  
The small demon blinked. Were you supposed to hug back when you're hugged? He'd ask later. "Why are you crying kitsune?" he asked softly.  
  
It took a moment, but Kurama looked up at him. Green eyes shined with tears. "Stuff I've said about not doing things because it wasn't right. You were right, it is all nonsense. I used to kill for fun! I was a thief! I never had the right to say those things to you."  
  
Hiei stared at him as he went back to crying. he knew he should say something. He never knew all these human ideals really meant so much to Kurama. And now he suddenly finds out that the way he used to live went against all of that. Hells, he technically stole his own body! "Views can change when you learn new ways to live, Kurama." He attempted to comfort him. Kurama didn't answer, so he glanced around the room. Red eyes suddenly locked with Ice blue ones.  
  
Jin had taken Touya's hand in his sleep. the ice master gently stroked it with his thumb. This Hiei and Kurama reminded him a lot of himself and Jin. It was evident that the two's relationship ran deeper then friendship, wither the demon and human knew it yet or not. And Hiei seemed to understand less about this love concept then even Touya himself. He locked eyes with the fire demon. Perhaps fire and ice weren't as different as everyone thought. Of course not, that would be 'normal'. Touya let the smallest of smirks onto his face. At both his thoughts and the seen in front of him. It would be interesting to see this play out.  
  
Hiei held his staring contest with Touya and puzzled by his smirk. It took a minute to realize the crying had stopped. He looked down at his friend and saw he was fast asleep. Remembering the last time he had tried to pull away from Kurama while he was sleeping, he just leaned back and closed his eyes. He admitted only to the silence of his mind that he didn't want to move.  
  
Hiei was sound asleep before Kuwabara regained consciousness. The human groaned "Jeez Urameshi, You didn't have ta hit me so hard!" He complained loudly.  
  
"Shut up before you wake them up, you idiotic Yeti." Spoke words of ice.  
  
Kuwabara blinked, looking at Touya. "Well ya don't have ta start name calling!" It was then that he notices Touya's hand holding Jin's. He groaned again. "I'm goin to bed." He mumbled before doing so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! Here's my 5th chapter! Sorry it took so long, my phone line was messed up so I had no internet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry I can have my usual list, but I'm on my computer is being annoying. I hope you like this chapter, and I also have a bizarre J/T fic up if you want to check it out. Thanks so much for reading! Please keep those reviews coming and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!  
  
~Kioko Yasu 


	6. Nothing At all

Hooray! I Updated! Thanks Like You Care for relighting the fire under my lazy butt! Of course I could use the excuse that schools started so I'm real busy (Which I am) but I find time to get online so I should be able to find time to write. In other words, I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm going to need your help. I have a bad habit of not finishing stories I start. I don't want that to happen to this Fic. So help me out and keep me on track, please!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Fic  
  
Nothing at all; Day two  
  
Kurama woke up slowly the next morning. There was something in his arms so he opened his eyes. "Hiei!" He said in a hushed voice, sitting up.  
  
"Ya got a good friend there," Said a cheery voice. Kurama looked up to see Jin, Touya's head rested on his shoulder.  
  
Kurama looked back at Hiei, remembering last night. "Yes, yes I do."  
  
A loud snore came from Yusuke and broke the quiet.  
  
Jin laughed softly. "They'll be wakin up soon."  
  
Kurama nodded, still looking at Hiei. He didn't want to lose him. At the moment he could think of nothing he wouldn't do for the fire demon. Too just be with him. If he went back to the Makai and left him...  
  
"Is it morning already?" Yusuke yawned, sitting up.  
  
Kurama slid away from Hiei. "Yes Yusuke. Nine A.M. actually."  
  
The dark haired human shook his head. "It's still early." He stated. Looking at Jin and the sleeping Touya he asked, "So are you two like an item or somethin?"  
  
Jin grinned sheepishly again and rubbed the back of his neck "I guess ya could say that Urameshi."  
  
"Yusuke shrugged sleepily. "Hey, whatever floats your boat." ((I must give credit for this comment to Yopu so she doesn't get mad at me.)) He looked over at Kurama. "So what's the story with this Hiei guy?"  
  
Kurama blinked "What?"  
  
"Are you guys just friends or what?" Said the spirit detective.  
  
"Of course, what would we be?" He asked, taking clothes from a drawer.  
  
"I donno. The whole lil huggin thing last night..."  
  
"We're just close friends." Kurama said somewhat defensive. "I've known Hiei since I was four."  
  
Yusuke blinked "Wow, he's been here that long? And my guess is your mom don't know since he goes to my school."  
  
Kurama sighed. "How would you explain it to your mother?"  
  
"My mom's lucky she remembers she has a son let along my friends."  
  
Touya's eyes slowly opened and he sat up. Jin frowned. "You're awake."  
  
Touya blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Yes, if you are lucky that is the end result of when you go to sleep." He said. "Are you saying you want me dead?"  
  
Jin shook his head "No, no! Not That! I just like watchin ya sleep is all."  
  
The slightest bit of color appeared in the ice master's cheeks. It would go unnoticed unless you were looking for it, which of course Jin was. Spotting it, he grinned wildly.  
  
Touya ignored him and stood. "To the Makai then?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Yusuke said with a sigh.  
  
"You should wake Hiei," Touya said to Kurama.  
  
"He's going with you then?"  
  
Touya nodded. "Koenma will want to see him I'm sure."  
  
Kurama looked at the floor. He was going to lose him...  
  
"Hey Dumbbell! Wake up!" Yusuke said, prodding Kuwabara with his foot.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Said the boy, sitting up.  
  
Kurama gently shook his friend. "Hiei, Wake up."  
  
The demon groaned softly "Go away baka kitsune."  
  
Kurama smiled "There's ice cream here for you"  
  
Red eyes shot open and Hiei sat up. Kurama laughed as his friend glared at him. "Baka kitsune."  
  
"Well, there is some ice cream in the freezer if you all want some." Kurama said, still smiling at his friend.  
  
"Ice...cream?" Asked a confused Touya. Moments later they were gathered in the kitchen eating chocolate and vanilla ice cream.  
  
Hiei watched his friend who seemed deep in thought "What's the matter fox?"  
  
Kurama ate a last spoonful of ice cream before saying "I'm going with you."  
  
Yusuke choked on his ice cream "What?! To the Makai?" Kurama nodded "I don't think you should."  
  
"I lived one life there already, Yusuke." He stated.  
  
"Yeah, but if people are tryin ta get you there, it's probably not a good idea to willingly go! Yusuke argued.  
  
"Is that your view on school Yusuke?" Kurama asked calmly. "And what if they attack me again here in the human world. I may be Youko Kurama but I'm not as strong as I used to be. Plus I have a family to worry about now."  
  
"What are you going to tell your mother?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked at him, unable to tell what he thought of the idea.  
  
"I don't know. I'll tell her I'm gong on a camping trip or something. I don't know."  
  
"Well, whatever you're going to do, do it. I don't plan to wait all day." Touya said coolly, eating a large helping of ice cream.  
  
Kurama nodded and left. Hiei felt eyes on him and looked at the owner, Touya. "What?" He snapped.  
  
"You know why he's going, don't you?" Asked the ice master.  
  
"Why?" Kuwabara said stupidly.  
  
"I say you leave the idiot here." Hiei said before leaving the room, ignoring the yelled threats of Kuwabara.  
  
~^~  
  
"Mother?" Kurama knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in Suuichi."  
  
He did, but stood against the door. "I'm going to go on a camping trip with Yusuke. It's quite sudden I know, and I have know idea when I'll be back. I'll call when and if I can. Love you." And left.  
  
His mother blinked, expecting him to come back. When he didn't she went after him. "Suuichi? Suuichi!" She ran downstairs but the kitchen and living room were empty."Suuichi?" Swinging the door open, she was met with an empty yard. "Suuichi!" She went up to his room, but he wasn't there. He was gone? Just like that?  
  
Hiei was watching his friend closely. Why was he doing this? He was giving up his human life more or less for what? A trip to the Makai that could most likely end in his death? Kurama was looking straight ahead, trying to keep his face emotionless.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Jin asked with his usual grin. Touya opened a portal. Yusuke and Kuwabara entered. "Next."  
  
Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other. The demon smirked, which surprised the human, before he walked through.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Touya asked.  
  
Kurama hesitated, but nodded. "Positive." And he walked through.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Hiei walked through the woods beside Kurama. But the fire demon's mind was still in Koenma's office.  
  
:~:~:FLASHBACK:~:~:  
  
"So then how long have you been in the human world?  
  
Hiei glared down at Koenma. He already disliked him. How much respect could you hold for a toddler anyway? The fact that he had just been forced to tell him his life story didn't help. But why had it been so much easier to tell Kurama years ago?  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Ten years." He growled.  
  
"What?! Ten years!" Koenma fell back in his seat. "And you've been friends with Yoko Kurama the whole time?" All he received was a glare. "I'll take that as a yes. And I assume you're a good fighter?"  
  
"Of course," Hiei growled venomously.  
  
Koenma nodded. "Good. It might be good for Kurama to have a body guard so to speak that he already trusts. Yes, very well. You are acquitted of any charges."  
  
"I wasn't aware I was being charged." He said testily.  
  
"Don't smart mouth me! I get enough of that from Yusuke. Get going before I change my mind."  
  
Hiei snorted and left.  
  
:~:~: END FLASH BACK:~:~:  
  
"Man, I'm starving!" Kuwabara complained.  
  
"So catch something." Hiei said absently.  
  
"Huh?" Kuwabara blinked.  
  
The fire demon glared up at him. "There are no "fast food" places in the Makai, human. You catch and cook your own food."  
  
"Shut up shrimp!"  
  
Kurama sighed. this world was familiar to him yet not. It was similar to a constant de shah vu. The temperature was perfect, as long as you didn't stray to far from Touya. The ice master was helping in his own quiet undetectable way. As for Jin, he would walk or flout with the group, but he'd get bored and fly in-between the trees. He always came back though, ending up beside Touya. Hiei had the same look in his eyes that he had while playing those video games. Only instead of a glint, if was more of a glow.  
  
"Idiot." Hiei muttered.  
  
"What was that?! Come on! I'll fight you right now!"  
  
"You're not worth my time."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Shut up already would ya? Geez." Yusuke said. Kuwabara crossed his arms but said nothing.  
  
Kurama shook his head and smiled softly at his friend.  
  
"What?" the short demon asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Kurama said, still smiling.  
  
"Hn. Baka kitsune."  
  
The group walked in silence for awhile.  
  
"What I don't get is why were going after the guys that are after Kurama with Kurama with us?" Yusuke voiced.  
  
"Well, if they're after me, and I'm with you, they should come right to us, won't they?" Kurama said. Hiei eyed him.  
  
"Live bait." Said Touya quietly.  
  
"Exactly," said Kurama.  
  
"But its not like they'll come after him themselves. They'll probably send some junkie demon like at the park. Till then we're going on some flimsy info that Koenma gave us. Just great." Yusuke sighed. Do you have any idea why'd someone be after you in the first place?"  
  
Kurama shook his head."I was a powerful thief Yusuke. It's hard to tell."  
  
"Great," Said Yusuke. "This'll take forever."  
  
Kurama smiled "Thank you for your concern."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"We should set up camp soon." Touya announced.  
  
Kurama suddenly felt Hiei leave his side. "Hiei?" He said, looking around.  
  
The fire demon returned a moment later, squatting on a tree branch. There's a decent spot about ten yards ahead."  
  
"Thanks Hiei," Kurama said. His friend seemed so... at home. More then he had ever been in the human world. Well of course, he's a demon. Why had he thought Hiei had been so anxious to come back? This was his home, not some human house with Kurama... The red head shook his head and watched the demon flitting from tree to tree. "Hiei?"  
  
He was instantly beside Kurama. "Hn?"  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
Hiei blinked. This was the day they had set for his birthday, wasn't it? He glanced around at the trees of the Makai. "Interesting gift, fox."  
  
Kurama laughed softly "I've never really been able to give you one before. At least some good came out of all this."  
  
The fire demon gave a split second smirk and nodded.  
  
"This the spot, Hiei?" Yusuke asked. They had come to a small clearing.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well," Kuwabara said, looking around. "I guess we should get a fire goin. A... anybody got a match?"  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei who was smirking.  
  
"Hiei," The fox scolded.  
  
"If the oaf doesn't get it in an hour I'll step in." He said, jumping up to a tree branch.  
  
Minutes ticked by and Hiei seemed to truly enjoy watching Kuwabara's frustration. The human was on his hands and knees, rubbing sticks together. He suddenly cried out in pain as he got a splinter. Hiei let out a loud snort.  
  
"Yeah?! Well I don't see you down here helpin!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"It's been an hour Hiei," Kurama stated.  
  
Hiei hopped down and walked to the pile of twigs. putting his hand over it, flames burst to life.  
  
"Ah!" Kuwabara jumped back, blowing on his fingers that had been to close. "How'd you do that?!"  
  
"He's a fire demon." Touya said, amused.  
  
"So how come you didn't do that earlier?!"  
  
"You didn't ask." Hiei said simply, returning to his branch.  
  
The others chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, real funny!"  
  
"What I miss?" Yusuke asked as he set down a bundle of wood.  
  
"Nothin much Urameshi," Jin said. "Your friend makin a fool of himself is all."  
  
"Ah, nothing new."  
  
"Shut up!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"I suppose you can't even get your own food." Hiei sneered.  
  
"I'll take care of getting something." Touya stated before walking off. Jin soon disappeared also.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara feed the fire. Kurama sat against the trunk of Hiei's tree. There was a mutual silence, broken only by the crackling fire. Hiei suddenly jumped down an sat beside his friend.  
  
"Something wrong, Hiei?"  
  
The demon was quiet for awhile. "Why?" he said quietly.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you come?"  
  
Kurama looked at him. Hiei was sitting with his elbows on his knees and staring into the fire. The reflection of the flames in his red orbs seemed to give them a fire all their own. "I have my reasons."  
  
Hiei turned to look at him and was a little surprised to see Kurama looking at him. "Which are?"  
  
Kurama continued to look at him. How would Hiei react if he told him he had come so he wouldn't lose him? What did this fact mean? Did he feel more then friendship toward Hiei, as Yusuke had accused that morning? Kurama sighed and looked away, not answering.  
  
Hiei stared at him, somewhat confused. Kurama usually told him everything, especially when he asked. What was going on? Touya seemed to know, why didn't he? Well, whatever the reason, Kurama was here now. And Hiei wasn't going to let anything happen to his friend.  
  
He went back to looking at the fire. When had he let himself think of Kurama as a friend anyway? Had it been at the first birthday party he had witnessed? Yes, it must have been then. The say Kurama gave him a birthday and promised to be his family..."Kurama?"  
  
Kurama looked up, hearing a childish note in his friends voice that had not even been there when they were kids. "What is it Hiei?"  
  
"Do...Are you still my family?" he asked in the same voice, eyes distant.  
  
Kurama blinked and moved closer to him. "Yes Hiei. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"We were just kids when you said that..."  
  
The red head put a comforting hand on his friends back. "So? I'll always be your family." What had brought this on? Hiei was never this emotional. "What's wrong Hiei?"  
  
Hiei blinked and looked at him. "Nothing. Nothing at all." he said, voice normal again.  
  
Kurama smiled gently. If it was anything he needed to know, Hiei would tell him when he was ready. "Good."  
  
They both looked up as Touya and Jin returned with food. After dinner, they all began to lay down for sleep. Hiei returned to his branch but showed no intension of sleeping. Kurama sprawled out at the base of the tree and was soon asleep.  
  
Touya lay on his side, away from the others. Jin lay down beside him, putting an arm over Touya's stomach. The Ice master stiffened.  
  
"It's only me Touya!" Jin whispered, lightly tickling the object of his affection.  
  
Touya flinched and could not keep from smirking. "Stop it Jin," Yes, the master of Ice was ticklish. As of now, Jin was the only one that knew this information. And Touya swore he would freeze the wind master's fingers if he ever tried to show off this intelligence.  
  
"You're no fun," Jin whispered in his ear, but smiled felling Touya relax. He pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his neck. " I thought you'd be keepin watch again."  
  
Blue eyes opened and moved to the fire demon in the tree. "I don't think Hiei is going to sleep tonight."  
  
Hiei's eyes scanned the camp. Yusuke and Kuwabara were asleep, Jin and Touya were laying down over there, and Kurama... He stared at the red haired human. There was a frown on his sleeping face again. Hiei dropped down beside him "What's wrong this time fox? More nightmares?" He carefully touched his shoulder.  
  
Kurama's expression slowly changed and he rolled over, grabbing his friends hand.  
  
The demon blinked, staring at his hand. "Fox..." He whispered. A strange feeling swept through him. What was happening? He pulled his hand away.  
  
The frown appeared again on Kurama's face. "Don't go," He murmured in his sleep.  
  
Hiei stared at him. Could he really be talking to him? "I won't fox."  
  
Kurama unconsciously curled closer to his friend and slipped into a more peaceful sleep.  
  
The small demon stared into the fire. What was going on?  
  
"Ya seem lost."  
  
He looked up, seeing it was Jin that had spoke. "What?"  
  
"Ya look lost." Jin repeated. "It's really simple really. Just do what feels right." Touya had rolled over and was snuggled against Jin. The wind master hugged him tighter before closing his eyes.  
  
Hiei continued to stare at Jin before looking back at Kurama. Do what felt right? What was right? Kurama used to know, but now even he seemed confused. So how was Hiei supposed to know? He sighed and went back to staring at the fire. This had defiantly been an interesting birthday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi! Thanks for reading and sticking with this fic! I know I've gotten lazy with it and haven't updated! I'm sorry! Please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
thanks too:  
  
Like you care  
  
kikoutei-hiryuu  
  
insanechildfanfic  
  
Si-chan -be good Solani or I'll tell mommy on you!  
  
Tatoosh  
  
DragonBlade  
  
Siver-eyes Magician Girl  
  
Enchanting Yopu- there, I gave u credit for the bout thing. happy now?  
  
Tainted-Angel  
  
The New Girl -really? this is ur fav? COOL!  
  
monarth  
  
Ciu Sune  
  
BlackFire4 


	7. Storm

I love my reviewers! Thank you so much for getting me to finish typing up the last chapter and reminding me how much I love writing this story! I'll try not to forget again! I promise! And now for Chapter 7!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Fic  
  
Day 3  
  
"How much further do we have ta go, Urameshi?" Kuwabara complained.  
  
"Like I know! Koenma just gave me the name of some town and said 'it's that way' ." Yusuke answered. "Ta hell if I know what we're supposed to find there."  
  
Hiei was walking beside Kurama today, but his eyes were turned to the sky. "It's going to rain."  
  
"So?" Kuwabara said.  
  
Hiei answered him with a glare before turning and walking off toward the right.  
  
"Hey Hiei, where ya' goin?" Yusuke called.  
  
"You idiots can get drenched. I'm going to find shelter." He said over his shoulder.  
  
Kurama smiled at Hiei's social abilities before following him.  
  
"Ya know, that would be a pretty good idea," Jin said, looking at the sky. Touya nodded and they both followed.  
  
Yusuke shrugged and followed. Kuwabara blinked. "Hey guys! Wait for me!"  
  
They came to a big hill that's base seemed to be made of solid rock. "There are three caves big enough to hold people." Hiei announced.  
  
"So that means we gotta pair up. Jin and Touya in one, Kurama and Hiei in another, and me and the idiot? Great." Yusuke said unenthusiastically.  
  
Kurama blinked at his automatic pairing with Hiei. "I...suppose so."  
  
"Hey, no offense or anything, but I think you're the only one Hiei wouldn't murder. Were defiantly not sticking him with Kuwabara." He explained.  
  
"That would be considered a loss?" Touya said, monotony.  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama nodded. " Alright." Rain drops were already beginning to fall as he followed Hiei into one of the caves. In minutes you could see nothing but the sheet of rain covering the opening. Kurama sighed, sitting down. "How far away from this village do you think we are?"  
  
"We would have made it there by noon tomorrow if we hadn't had to come here." The demon sat with his elbows on his knees, staring out at the rain. "Now we most likely won't get there until after sundown. That's assuming this rain lets up before dawn."  
  
"I see," Said the human. "It is a good thing we came here though. None of us would have been able to get through this."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"How did you know this was here anyway?"  
  
"I know this area perfectly."  
  
"Ah," Kurama said. "You never told me much about what happened before you came to the human world."  
  
"Nor do I wish to."  
  
"Oh," Kurama bit his lip, feeling more then slightly shut out. "Alright."  
  
Hiei glanced over at him, but said nothing. If Kurama found out he was the forbidden child, he might not want Hiei to be his family either.  
  
They didn't talk again until the light began to dim. Kurama had taken out a blanket he had brought with him and was using it as a pillow. He saw the shiver his friend tried to hide. He sat up and put the blanket around Hiei's shoulders.  
  
The demon blinked and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I Don't need a blanket if you're cold. Why don't you start a fire, you'd be warmer."  
  
Red eyes moved to the floor. "This cave doesn't have the best ventilation."  
  
Kurama tilted his head "That would bother you?"  
  
"No," said the demon. "But it might bother you."  
  
The red head smiled "Thanks for the concern Hiei, but I'll be fine. Don't worry."  
  
Hiei looked up at him again before lighting a small fire.  
  
" There," Kurama commented before laying back down, now using his arms for a pillow.  
  
"Thank you, fox." Hiei said so quietly it was barely heard over the rain.  
  
Kurama smiled "You're welcome Hiei."  
  
This was followed by another silence, only this one was more comfortable. Nothing broke it except the patter of the rain and the crackling of the fire. Kurama was just drifting into unconsciousness when Hiei's voice brought him back to the real.  
  
"What's right Kurama?"  
  
"What?" The groggy Kurama looked up.  
  
"How do you do what's right?"  
  
The human sat up. " What do you mean?"  
  
"How do you know if something feels right or is right." Hiei said, staring at the fire.  
  
"I... I'm not sure how to answer you Hiei."  
  
Red eyes looked up at him. "But you know what's right."  
  
"Not all the time Hiei," Kurama sighed. "I don't know. What's right is... what doesn't feel wrong."  
  
He snorted "And how do I know what wrong is if I don't know what right feels like?"  
  
Kurama ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of a way to explain. "Well, usually, if you wish you hadn't done something, that can mean it was the wrong thing to do. Of course that's not always the case and you wouldn't know till afterwards..." He sighed "That doesn't help much does it?"  
  
Hiei shook his head.  
  
Kurama thought a moment. "How bout this. Right this second, would you kill me? Right now?"  
  
Hiei's eyes widened "No, of course not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"B-because," He said, " I have no reason too..."  
  
"And why do you need a reason?"  
  
He stared at him. "Because... Because..."  
  
"Because with out one, it would be wrong, correct?"  
  
Hiei blinked and looked back at the fire, contemplating this. "Then, how do I know what's right?"  
  
"Well, wrong is the opposite of right. So, if you don't do wrong, you're probably doing right." Kurama attempted.  
  
"So... I'm doing what's right now?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"But... that doesn't make any sense." The demon said, eyebrows deepening.  
  
Kurama tilted his head "Why doesn't it?"  
  
"Last night, Jin told me to do what felt right. If this is what right feels like, then I'm already doing that, so what did he mean?"  
  
Green eyes blinked. "He did?" Kurama looked back at the fire. "Then he was probably talking about what makes you feel right, not what right feels like."  
  
"There's a difference?"  
  
He nodded. "You feel right when... you feel good, or happy. You don't feel sad or worried, or afraid. Does that make sense?"  
  
Hiei didn't answer. Kurama sighed and laid back down. He was just tipping into sleep again when he heard Hiei speak again.  
  
"Then I guess," He whispered, "I've felt the most right when I've been with you."  
  
Kurama looked up at him smiling. "Really? I've felt the most right at the same times."  
  
The demon jumped, having assumed Kurama was already asleep. "Really?" His friend nodded. After a moment, a thought occurred to him. "Kurama, that's not why you came, is it? So you'd still be with me?"  
  
The fox's eyes widened then looked down.  
  
Hiei stared at him. That's what he was willing to give up his life for? To be with him? The forbidden child? "I would have come back. Somehow. I would have found a way."  
  
Kurama's head shot up to look at him. "You would?"  
  
He nodded "Why would I leave the one person that I ever felt right with? The only person that would be willing to be my family?"  
  
Kurama smiled at him. Neither really had anything else to say, so they both laid down.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
" Hey! Hey you in there! Come out here!"  
  
Kurama squeezed his eye's shut, in an attempt to go back to sleep. Who was yelling? And who's arm was around his stomach?  
  
"Oy! What's your yellin for?" Said a familiar voice. Jin, oh yeah, that's right... It all came flouting back to Kurama and his eyes popped open. They were met with red ones, thou they were not looking at him.  
  
Hiei looked down at the green eyes as they opened. "Sh," He said, barley making a sound.  
  
Kurama gave a small nod. It was then that he realized he had been using Hiei's chest as a pillow and the demon's arms were hugging him. He felt his cheeks grow hot.  
  
"We're looking for someone. We wanted to know if you have seen him." Said the strange voice from outside.  
  
"Ya woke me up for that? I should send ya packin' for that!" Jin called.  
  
"We want to know if you've seen Yoko Kurama." The voice said. Kurama's eyes widened. He felt Hiei's arms tighten around him slightly.  
  
"Yoko Kurama? You nuts? That demon's been dead for years! He's just some myth now!" Jin said.  
  
"You'd be surprised," The man growled.  
  
"Come on Atikins. He's not here. Let's go." Said a female voice.  
  
The first voice, Atikins, growled and there was the sound of a group walking off. The sound of Jin grumbling as he went back into his cave was also heard.  
  
Hiei let out a breath and loosened his hold on Kurama. Kurama now wore a deep blush. "Sorry," the red head whispered.  
  
"For what?" Hiei blinked.  
  
"I-I must have rolled over on you in my sleep or something..."  
  
Hiei shook his head. "You've been having nightmares. But they seem to go away when I touch you. You were having a really bad one last night." he said. "You don't remember?"  
  
Kurama shook his head bewildered. "So... you hugged me?"  
  
"Why, was I not supposed to?"  
  
"No, it's not that, I just never thought you would."  
  
"I hugged you the night before we left. And you've hugged me before." Hiei said, growing confused.  
  
" Well yes, but I'm me and your you..."  
  
"Your not making any sense, fox."  
  
"Hey you two!" Yusuke called from the entry way. Kurama looked up at him, blushing, realizing Hiei was still hugging him. Yusuke only grinned and winked at him. "Come on you guys, we gotta get outta here incase those guys come back. Jin says we're not to far from the town now."  
  
Kurama swallowed hard "Alright Yusuke, we'll be right there."  
  
He smiled again and walked back down the hill to where Jin and Touya waited. "You know, I think those to are gonna hook up."  
  
"You figured that out on your own, Yusuke?" Touya said.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did!" The human replied, sticking his tongue out. "And what did you two do last night?" Jin grinned. "Never mind, I probably don't want to know."  
  
"Where is Kuwabara?" Kurama asked as he and Hiei came down from their cave.  
  
Yusuke sighed "I guess I should wake him up."  
  
"Do you think they would fall for it if we tied Kuwabara up and told those people he was Yoko Kurama?" Touya asked. Everyone stared at him blinking.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight... No more ice cream ever again Touya..." Jin said, scratching his head.  
  
"Ooook. Baka! Wake up and get out here or we're leavin with out you!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"I vote for the later," Hiei said, starting off.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
"Finally!"  
  
The sun had set an hour ago and the group was just now walking into the town. They headed to a Tavern.  
  
"I'll see about Rooms," Touya said. Jin nodded and followed him.  
  
Someone bumped into a demon near the group. "Hey! Watch where you're going you little wench!" He shouted, catching the whole tavern's attention.  
  
"I'm very sorry sir," Said a girl with blue hair and red eyes. Hiei's eyes widened...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe!! Did I actually leave it at a cliff hanger? Wow! I didn't think I was capable of cliff hangers.... cool! Thanks Ciu Sune! I'm sure you'll keep me on my toes! I just hope I don't make you use those sharp pointy object....::gulp::  
  
Ok, Hiei was almost painfully OOC in this chapter but...oh well. I liked writing it, it made me think. And that's the best kind of writing a writer can write.  
  
~*~*~*~ATTENTION~*~*~*~ I NEED YOU! YES YOU! And you and you and you and you over there and the you in the corner and you! ::points at you:: Unfortunately, I have not seen any shows past number fifty-something. The one right b4 Kurama battles Karasu. Why? Cause baka Cartoon Network took it off! Wah! I can only pray they put it back on and *FINISH* it. But until then, the only attacks of Kurama's that I know is his rose whip(Of course) , his death seed thing, and his death plant. Any info on attacks would be greatly appreciated and with out it, any major battle scenes are going to be lame.  
  
Also! Opinion question! Would anyone care if I kill off Kuwabara at some point? I seriously doubt it'll make this and agust fic. In case you haven't noticed, he's not my favorite character.  
  
I could also use any information on Hiei's father, if any exists. Thanks for the help!  
  
Thank you's too:  
  
Anime Girl8  
  
mocha cocoa: ^-^ gee, thanks for the hug!  
  
Baka Gothic Kitsune: Thanks for putting me on ur Favs! ^-^  
  
Trina  
  
The New Girl : Pretty Good KxOC fic you got there ^-~ You guys should check it out! Mr. Perfect  
  
Tatoosh: I'm glad you still like it! ^-^ you're my first known reader, ya know that?  
  
BlackFire4: Thanks so much for your comments! Don't we all love Hiei for it? Even more? ^-^  
  
Lonely Wanderer : Nope, not letting go yet! ^-^ If ya ever think that again, bombard me w/ e-mails to get me jump started, ok?  
  
*LIKE YOU CARE* Current ly of of my fav reviews! Make sure I keep the chapters comeing, k?  
  
Ciu Sune: ok, ok, sharp pointy object down... down... please? lol. BTW Love your J/T fic!  
  
DragonBlade  
  
Thanks for all the Reviews and as always, thanks for reading!!  
  
~Kioko 


	8. Kaneru

Review from Ciu Sune (I Hope you don't mind, If you do let me now and I'll take it down) But if what is right is wrong if it isn't right to me, then is wrong right to some people and right right to others who think it is wrong? Err.... maybe? All I can answer is that even in the show Hiei has his own honor code; as do many anime characters. Not to offend anyone with this, but I need an example. Way back when there was Slavery in the US, people thought it was right, that is was fine. Now, the majority believe it to be wrong. But there are still people who believe it is right and that there is nothing wrong with it. There are still countries that openly practice it. So yes, what is right to some people can seem wrong to others. In a sense, everyone has their own sense of what is right and wrong. We know when something feels wrong, even if we ignore it and do it anyway. So when you don't feel something is wrong, You would feel it was right, wouldn't you? And of course there are gray areas, there always are. I got a few reviews asking me about my explanation so I thought I'd post my thought process. And for the record, I believe slavery is wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Fic  
  
Day 3- Day 4  
  
"Yeah? Well sorry doesn't cut it missy!" Said the demon as he grab her arm. But before anything else could happen, someone grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Hey, she said she was sorry let it go." Said a a girl with black eyes and black hair. " Besides, bumping into is nothing compared to what I'd do to you."  
  
The demon let go of the girl. "Oh yeah Kaneru? I should slap ya just for stoppin me."  
  
"Go ahead." Kaneru said. "Go ahead and show the whole place what a drunken idiot you are."  
  
The demon growled but sat down.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Thank you very much Miss Kaneru," Said they girl.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Jin and Touya had returned, and Jin's eyes were wide. "Hey," He whispered "That's the girl dat was with them people back at the caves!"  
  
That knocked Hiei out of his short lived daze. Kaneru on the other hand, saw Jin and smiled.  
  
"If you'll excuse me for a moment," She said to the blue haired girl as she walked over to the boys. "So, I was correct. The spirit detective was up in those caves," She said, quiet enough so no one else in the tavern could hear.  
  
Kurama's breath caught in his chest. What now? How many others did she have with her?  
  
"What do you want?" Yusuke asked in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Now now, no need to get defensive now. Koenma sent me." She said in the same hushed tone.  
  
"What?!" Yusuke next to yelled. "You're working for Koenma?!"  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
Everyone jumped about ten feet as Boton popped up out of no where.  
  
"Ah! Don't DO that!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yeah Boton, ya tryin ta give me a heart attack or what?" The spirit detective yelled.  
  
"Oh Yusuke you're so silly!" She giggled. "Yusuke I'd like you to meet-"  
  
"Why don't we sit down Boton?" Kaneru suggested, glancing around. The whole tavern was looking at the group.  
  
"Heh, heh, yes, that might be a good Idea. This way," Boton lead then to a privet room. "Now, as I was saying before, Every one, I'd like you to meet our double agent Kaneru!"  
  
"Double agent?" Yusuke said skeptically.  
  
"It would be more accurate to say an under cover agent. I'm working undercover for the people after your friend here," She nodded to Kurama and he stiffened. " But I really work for Koenma."  
  
" Yeah, So who IS after him?" Yusuke said. "And why?"  
  
Kaneru shook her head "I don't know that yet. There is tons of different levels of superiors, I don't know who is at the top. I'm trying to work myself there."  
  
"Kaneru is going to help you guys out here and there on your mission." Boton added.  
  
"And what exactly is our mission, anyway?"  
  
"That's simple Yusuke," Kaneru said. "To find out who's at the top."  
  
"I thought that's what you were doing?" Kuwabara gave his commentary.  
  
"It's both our missions, in case one of us fails." She said in an almost Erie tone. "I'll help you, and you'll help me. No one knows about me yet, and that's how it has to stay. In other words, this never happened, I don't know you."  
  
"What of the others you were with earlier?" Touya spoke for the first time.  
  
Kaneru turned her attention to him. "They moved on by orders from their superiors. I'm higher up then them, so I have wider freedom range." she explained before turning to Boton. "That reminds me, Koenma wanted me to escort that Koorime girl to the next town?"  
  
Boton nodded "Is that a problem?"  
  
She nodded "I have to go into base, I can't take her."  
  
Boton turned to the boys, "What do you say guys? Mind a tagalong?"  
  
"What?! Why can't you take her!" Yusuke said  
  
"Yusuke, I have a job to do to you know!"  
  
"She can come."  
  
They all stopped and looked at Hiei.  
  
Yusuke crossed his arms "Oh yeah? Since when do you decide-"  
  
"She's coming," the fire demon growled, sending him a glare that silenced him.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooook..... I Guess we're taking her..." Yusuke gave in.  
  
"Perfect!" Kaneru said, clapping her hands. "Now, if you gentlemen excuse me, I have work to do." And with that she left.  
  
" Well, I should be on my way also. I'll tell Yukina you'll be escorting her to Alton." Boton said, leaving the room.  
  
"Great." Yusuke muttered, putting his hands behind his hands behind his head. "Hey Touya, did you get some rooms?"  
  
The ice master nodded. "Four."  
  
"Why only four? There are six of us." Kuwabara said, counting with his fingers.  
  
Jin wore a wide grin as Touya spoke, "It was the last four left."  
  
"K, so Touya and Jin, Kurama and Hiei, then Kuwabara and I get our own rooms?" Yusuke asked.  
  
The fox blinked at his again automatic pairing with Hiei, but this time he only smiled. " Alright with you, Hiei?"  
  
"It's fine with me fox." He answered. This caused Kurama's smile to grow a little more.  
  
"Alright, that's settled." Yusuke said, walking from the room.  
  
~^~  
  
"I was sitting on a bar stool,  
And I was eating a banana.  
Then I started to choke  
So this guy gave me the hymlic maneuver.  
He ended up saving my life  
So I gave him a gentlemen's groover  
He said 'Gee thanks,  
Me and the wife'll use this later'  
I said ' That's to much in info'  
He just laughed and went back to eating his hot dog.  
So I finished my banana  
And I payed the bartender.  
But before I could go  
The guy said 'Hey I'll catch ya later'  
I just nodded and went out the door  
Do do do do Do do do do Do do do do  
Do do do do Do do do do Do do do do..." Kuwabara sang in his state of drunkenness.  
  
A somewhat more sober Yusuke stared at him. "That's it, we're leavin him here."  
  
"Fine with me!" Jin said happily.  
  
Kurama sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. Good night."  
  
The others said their good nights and Kurama headed upstairs. Hiei had disappeared up the same stairs almost an hour before. Kurama guessed he did so in order to resist the urge to cut of Kuwabara's head.  
  
The red head found the room Touya had gotten them and entered His friend lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hello Hiei." No answer "Hiei? Hiei!"  
  
The demon jumped slightly "Oh, hi fox."  
  
"Something wrong Hiei? It's not like you to be so zoned out." Kurama said, sitting beside him on the bed.  
  
"Just thinking..." He said quietly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
There was a pause "None of your business baka kitsune," Hiei said as he rolled over.  
  
"Oh," Kurama was surprised at how hurt he felt. It wasn't the first time Hiei had said that to him, but for some reason it stung this time. "Are we going to even bother fighting over who gets the bed?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'll end up by you anyway," Kurama felt a blush creep onto his cheeks at his friends words and was glad the fire demon couldn't see. "When you start having your nightmares."  
  
"Do I have them every night?" Kurama asked, face cooling. Hiei rolled back onto his back and nodded. "Sorry, I must be such a nascence to you."  
  
Hiei tilted his head toward the fox. "I don't mind. Besides, I've been bugging you for years."  
  
Kurama shook his head "No way Hiei. I've loved every minute of our friendship."  
  
After that statement, a silence fell. After a few minutes, Kurama laid down beside his friend and prepared to fall asleep.  
  
"Kurama,"  
  
He opened his eyes to look at his friend. "Yes Hiei?"  
  
"If...if it would help you sleep better, you could pretend I'm one of your fake animals."  
  
Kurama smiled softly "You'd let me do that?"  
  
He nodded. "You've done it before."  
  
"I have?" He asked puzzled.  
  
Hiei nodded again. "Once back when I was sick. And again the night before we came to the Makai." he said "I don't mind, if it helps you." he added.  
  
Kurama's smile grew. He almost cautiously pulled the fire demon into his arms. "Thank you Hiei," he whispered, laying his head on the demon's chest and soon falling asleep.  
  
Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama protectively. "No fox, thank you." he whispered to his only friend. A thought floated through his mind before he drifted into sleep. Could this, right here and now, be what right felt like?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! My next chapie!! And... I'm 16! WEE!  
  
Anyway, I knew I'd get a review or two wanting to know what DID happen in Jin and Touya's cave. Sorry to those who wanted it, it wasn't a lemon. If I ever get my second half have my side fic done (Which I'm a bit of writers block for) Maybe I'll write it out for the 3rd chapter of that. But it probably consisted of Jin tickle torturing Touya.  
  
Thanks Like You Care for the idea for my Cool Aid fic! Once things settle down I'll get started on it ^-~  
  
As always, Thanks so much to my reviewers! Unfortunately, Kuwabara is going to stay with us for another chapter or two, Cause I have something I need him for ^-~ (I'm winking alot today, arn't I?)  
  
Thankies too:  
  
Tatoosh  
  
Lonely Wanderer - Yay! More hugs!  
  
BlackFire4  
  
Ciu Sune- Yay! Point objects down! ^-^  
  
Like you care- Hope you're feeling better! Anime Girl8- lol, I'm not planning on having Karasu in this fic, But tell ya what, Send me a review w/ you beating him up and I'll post it in an A.N. ! KoorimeHiei- Any luck on e-mailing that episode? DragonBlade  
  
Thanks for reading! ~Kioko 


	9. Oh Brother

HOORAY! 70 reviews!! Count them! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,...68,69,70!! Yay! You guy are the best! And since I'm not one to break promises, here's a little Karasu bashing done by Anime Girl8!  
  
YAY! *turns and points at Karasu* You're all mine you stupid crow! *a mallet magically appears in her hands*  
  
Karasu- You can't hurt me. Kurama is mine! MWHAhAHAHA!  
  
Ag- No he's not! I get to glomp him every Monday from 2-3. Then I give him to another otaku.  
  
K- He's mine!  
  
Ag- Mine!  
  
Kurama- * standing off to the side* Don't I get a say in this?  
  
K and Ag- NO! *go back to glaring*  
  
Kurama- Fine... I'll just tend to my garden. *leaves*  
  
*Ag charges at Karasu and swings mallet. Karasu dodges*  
  
Ag- Gr. *light bulb* I'll slow you down. *a blade on a chain (ya know, like Kohaku's from Inuyasha/ Anubis/shuten's weapon from Ronin Warriors)  
  
appears and Ag throws it at Karasu who gets caught.*  
  
Karasu- WHAT?!  
  
Ag- MWHAHAHA! Die you evil crow! *starts whacking him repeatedly with the mallet*  
  
~6 hours later~  
  
Ag- Take that, and that, and that...  
  
Karasu- @_@  
  
Yusuke- Should we stop this? I mean... she's been hitting him for 6 hours straight.  
  
Kurama- I don't think we should ruin her fun.  
  
Kuwabara- *he got bored of watching and started drawing* And there will be flowers over here... Yukina will have this kind of dress...(you get the idea)  
  
Hiei- I don't understand why she doesn't use a sword to kill him.  
  
Kurama- Hiei, she's only 16. She's not allowed to carry around a sword.  
  
Yu- Spoke to soon. *points at Ag who has a sword and is cutting "AG was here" on Karasu's chest.*  
  
Karasu- @_@  
  
Ag- ^_^ *skips away happily*  
  
Yu- YOu should have never let her beat him up. Now how will other authors use him?  
  
Kurama- I don't mind his absence.  
  
There you Go! ^-^ As for the rest of your review, This isn't after the Dark tournament, the tournament doesn't happen in this and probably won't because it won't fit into my story line. Maybe a sequel. ^-~. So your guess was wrong, sorry. I haven't even seen the end of the DT. :( And As I said before, It's not going to be your normal bad-guy-taunting-Kurama-character- Karasu. Can anyone guess who it is? If you guys can I'll come up with something to reward you, maybe I'll add you to the story? ::shrug::  
  
Man this Beginning author note is long. Oh well. Here's the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Fic  
  
Day 6 (yes, we skipped a couple days)  
  
"Kaneru! You have some explaining to do!" Spoke a voice. "Atikins is dead by your hand. I would like to know why."  
  
"I apologize Master Haiiro. I discovered that Atikins was actually working as a spy for Koenma. I took it upon myself to dispose of him before he could leak out any of your secrets." Spoke a bowed Kaneru.  
  
Haiiro smiled, his red eyes glinting. "Interesting. I received a report that you were seen at the tavern with the Spirit Detective."  
  
"I've been able to take Atikins place. They believe I am the insider. And I can get information from them as well. In order for me to stay in there good favor though, Sire, a few sacrifices must be made."  
  
A smirk drew on Haiiro's thin lips. "Understood. Good work Kaneru. I shall have the fox at his full strength. Carry on."  
  
Kaneru bowed her head before standing and leaving.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kurama slowly opened his eyes and were met with large blue ones. "Ah!" He cried, jumping. Hiei, who was laying beside him was also startled awake. He growled softly, seeing it was the wind master that had awoken his friend.  
  
Jin grinned "Rise and shine you two!" He said happily, floating away. The flying demon was increasingly getting bored with their little quest. The more bored he got, the more annoying he became. Especially to Hiei.  
  
"I would have woken up just fine on my own Jin, thank you." Kurama said more then slightly annoyed. The red head demon didn't hear him though as he was poking a snoring Kuwabara with his foot.  
  
Touya shook his head. " You're going to get your self in trouble Jin."  
  
The sleeping oaf grunted and rolled over. Yukina giggled.  
  
"Thank you again for taking me to Alton." She said to Yusuke.  
  
The boy shrugged "Not like we got anything better to do apparently."  
  
Kurama glanced over at Hiei who was staring at Yukina. He felt a pang of...jealousy? No, why would he be jealous?  
  
"So why are you going to Alton anyway?" Yusuke asked, laughing as Jin finally woke Kuwabara up and he was screaming like a banshee.  
  
"Actually," Yukina giggled. "I'm looking for my brother."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened and he looked at the ground.  
  
"Are you alright Hiei?" Kurama asked. The demon was being weird even for him.  
  
"I'm fine fox." He answered, standing and walking to the other side of camp.  
  
"Your brother huh? What's he look like?"  
  
"I... don't really know. I've never met him before."  
  
"So you're looking for a brother you've never met?" Kuwabara scratched his head.  
  
"That's what she said dimwit."  
  
"Shut up Urameshi!"  
  
"Hiei," Kurama asked, following his friend. "What's wrong?"  
  
"None of your business Kurama." He said with his back to him. Kurama frowned, gabbing his shoulder and turning him around.  
  
"You're wrong Hiei. It is my business. You're my friend and my family, remember? If something is bothering you or something is wrong it is my business." He said sternly. "Come on Hiei, you always talk to me."  
  
"Not about everything fox," He whispered, eyes on the ground.  
  
The red head squatted and lifted up the demons chin, forcing him to look at him. "What's wrong Hiei? Tell me, please. Maybe I can help somehow."  
  
"I doubt it," Hiei said, trying to pull away, but Kurama wouldn't let him.  
  
"Try me Hiei."  
  
"Don't worry Yukina!" Kuwabara said loudly, puffing out his chest. "We'll Help you find him!"  
  
"I.... I'm a forbidden child Kurama." Hiei said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm the forbidden child of the Koorime. A Koorime had twins with a fire demon. one was a full Koorime, and the other was me. A forbidden child. They threw me from their land and left me to fend for myself. I'm unwanted Kurama." Hiei explained.  
  
"You oaf! We have a job to do already!" Yusuke said. But Kuwabara was parading around the camp site idiotically. He was just now passing behind Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"I'm the brother she's looking for." Hiei finished.  
  
Kuwabara halted and his eyes bugged out "YOUR YUKINA'S BROTHER?!"  
  
The fire demon whirled around, ready to chop his head off when he heard a small gasp.  
  
"Hiei?" Yukina asked.  
  
He turned and locked fearful eyes with her. Then, in a blur, he was gone.  
  
"Hiei! Hiei wait! Don't leave!" Kurama yelled, standing. He shoved Kuwabara out of the way and ran into the forest after him.  
  
"Kurama! Don't go running off by your self!" Yusuke yelled, running after him.  
  
"Oops," Kuwabara said dully.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Touya said softly. Jin nodded, wide eyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: This chapter is so short it's not even funny I know. And I know it took for eve to get out but I've hit a bump of writers block plus I've been really busy. 10th grade stinks. But anyway, sorry. I'll try to make the next one longer, it hopefully should be. ok, I'll go get started with that, while you send in you're reviews ^-^ or flames depending on how mad you are at me x.x. But thanks for reading anyway!  
  
::Waves hi to Ciu Sune's Muse:: Hey, muses are pretty cool, maybe I should get one, it might help keep me on track. What do you guys think?  
  
Gratitude too:  
  
Lonely Wanderer - Yay! More hugs!  
  
Tatoosh- ^-^  
  
Baka Gothic Kitsune- wh00t! ? thats a new one. cools. And Pleasepleaseplease add to you ficcy! Pretty pretty please?  
  
BlackFire4-Tankies! Glad you like it! ^-^  
  
Mr. Me - Wow... My fic might really change your mind about Hiei/Kurama pairing? Wow... I feel honor or something! I guess I btter make it good then, huh?  
  
Like you care- I Hope you keep danceing after this one is so short...  
  
Ciu Sune - ::is hoping she won't have to dodge pointy objects:: I like your muse btw!  
  
momo- takes for the attack info! I can use all I can get ^-^ keep it comin!  
  
Anime Girl8 - YAY! Karasu gots beat up!  
  
Enchanting Yopu - ^-^ Hope shit looks up for you Yopu!  
  
~Kioko 


	10. Knowing

I have a question for you guys, DO YOU KNOW HOW COOL YOU GUYS ARE?! I love my reviewers! You guys are the best! I wish I could give you guys the respect you all deserve and add on to my other fics. but Alas, school stinks. I hit 10th grade and BOOM! 0 time. But I wanna let you know I'm doing my best! I donno how long it'll be till my next chapter will be out for this but I just wanted to let you all know that you are loved and I aprecate all 83 reviews!!! Wow... only 17 more to go to get to 100! Thats so COOL! Anyway, If I start taking to long E-mail me and yell at me! Kioko_Yasu@yahoo.com! Love ya, Later, Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Fic  
  
Day 9  
  
Kurama woke up, gasping for breath. He had had anouther nightmare, but this one he remembered. His nightmares hadn't been about past memorys of his life as Youko, as he had assumed and aperently Hiei had also. But they were about him losing his best friend. About Hiei leaving and not comeing back. Leaving before Kurama could tell him... Tell him what? He couldn't remember now.  
  
Hiei had been gone for three days. they hadn't heard or seen him at all, but Kurama knew he wasn't gone. At some points he could sence him nearby, or catch a glimce of a black shimmer as it speed through the forest. Yusuke was giving Kuwabara hell for making Hiei run off and Kurama refused to speak to him. Yusuke swore that once they got to Alton, he was going to find away to get Kuwabara home and keep him there. When the group would rest, Yukina walked into the woods a bit and called to Hiei, trying to convince him to come back. Kurama tryed to tell her it wasn't her fault, but he wasn't so sure it had worked. Even Jin seemed more sobber now, though double bored. And Touya was as quiet as ever.  
  
Kurama scanned the camp now. No one was up. Jin was supposed to be on watch but he was snoring softly against a tree. The fox sighed as he hugged his knees, watching the ambers that the fire had left befind. Fire... Hiei. He couldn't remember going three days with out seeing his friend at all. And he missed him. More then he ever thought would be possible to miss someone. He had come to the Makai so he wouldn't lose the fire demon, but right now it seemed he had.  
  
Glancing around the camp once more, he noticed some one was missing, other then Hiei. "Yukina?" He whispered, standing. He walked over near where she had been sleeping and heard her voice.  
  
"Hiei?" She called softly. So she was trying to get him to come back again, huh? "I know you can hear me, Hiei. I don't know why you ran away and are hiding. Do you really hate the Koorimes that much? And hate me too? I don't blame you for hating us. If I had been the one they threw out, I might to." The blue haired girl held back tears. "We're near Alton now. Maybe once I leave you can join your friends again and help them. I think Kurama misses you alot. I was looking for my brother and I guess I found him. Even if you don't want to see me, I'm glad you've found friends and people that care about you." A single tear (Yopu don't go there) slid down her cheek. A gem fell to the ground with a soft thud. "I'll... I'll leave you alone then. I... I'm sorry..." With that she turned and ran back to camp, not even noticing Kurama.  
  
The fox watched her go sadly and looked back at where she had been. His eyes widened "Hiei!"  
  
The demon looked up from picking up the blue tear gem. "Hi fox," he whispered.  
  
Kurama walked to him. "What are you doing Hiei? Why are you hiding?"  
  
"I'm the forbidden child Kurama. I'm the disgrace of the Koorime. I'm a dishonor to her."  
  
"She doesn't seem to think so. She's your sister Hiei. She's part of your family. A part you never met. She wants to know you, why else would she come looking for her brother? You have a chance to get to know a member of your family Hiei, are you really going to pass it up?"  
  
The fire demon looked down at the tear gem in his hand.  
  
"Hiei, she thinks you hate her." Kurama said pleadingly. "Come on, you've always wanted your family, haven't you? Thats why you let me become a part of it, isn't it? You have a chance to get to know her Hiei, don't pass it up."  
  
Hiei was silent. "Kurama...would you... would you still be my family?"  
  
"Oh hells Hiei," he leaned so he was eye level with the demon. "That better not be what you're really worried about Hiei. I'll always be here for you. No matter what other family you find. I promise."  
  
"I... I can't see her I...I'm the forbidden child..."  
  
"Forget about that Hiei! It doesn't matter anymore! It doesn't matter to me, and it doesn't seem to matter to her either. Come back Hiei, please."  
  
Red eyes stared into green for a long moment before they moved down to the blue gem. "Ok," he said voicelessly.  
  
Kurama smiled and, out of instinct, hugged him. The demon stiffened, but slowly relaxed and even returned the embrace. Kurama stood. "Come on," He lead his best friend back to the camp and gentally nudged him toward Yukina.  
  
" Yukina?" He said, awkwardly.  
  
The Koorime looked up and smiled "Hiei! You're back!" the smile faded slightly "Do you hate me?"  
  
Hiei shook his head "No, do you hate me?"  
  
"No! Of course not Hiei! Is that why you where hiding?"  
  
He was quiet.  
  
"Oh Hiei, I don't hate you." she said walking to him and taking his hands. The demon stiffened but Kurama smiled at him over Yukina's shoulder. He forced himself to relax a bit.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Kurama woke up the next morning. Hiei was sitting beside him, Yukina was asleep where he had seen them talking last night. "Morning Hiei," He greeted quietly.  
  
The demon looked down at him. "Hi fox."  
  
"How'd it go?" He asked, sitting up.  
  
"Fine I suppose." the demon answered looking back at the girl. "She's still going to Alton but she made me promise to visit her again before I go home."  
  
The fox looked confused at this statement. Hiei glanced at him. "Before I go with you, baka kitsune."  
  
Kurama smiled "Thank you Hiei."  
  
He shook his head "Thank you fox."  
  
"Hiei! You're back!" Said a thick headed voice.  
  
Quicker then lightning, Hiei turned to glare at Kuwabara.  
  
"Eee! Ok, ok, I'll shut, I'll shut up." He promised, backing up some.  
  
The fire demon slowly looked back to his friend. Yusuke woke next with a yawn "Hey Hiei, welcome back." He greeted simply. Hiei gave him a slight nod.  
  
The group was soon on their way again. They reached Alton before nightfall.  
  
"Good bye Hiei, I'm so glad I found you," Yukina said, hugging him. As usual, he stiffened, but slowly relaxed a bit. She pulled away with a smile and moved to Kurama. Taking him by surprise, he hugged her back. "Thank you Kurama, good luck."  
  
"Um, you're welcome Yukina," he responed a little confused.  
  
She pulled away and smiled at them. "It was wonderful to meet you all. Thank you for bringing me." She gave a small bow. "I hope I see you again everyone. Good-bye!" And with that she left.  
  
"So where to now?" Jin asked.  
  
"Boton said we're supposed to meet Kaneru in Totoma." Yusuke answered. He had spoken with the ferry girl when he had her take Kuwabara home. "She supposivily has somemore info on the guy that's after Kurama."  
  
Kurama sighed and looked down at his friend that was walking next to him.  
  
"What?" His friend asked when he noticed the stare.  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just glad your back Hiei."  
  
"Hn." Hiei sounded, but gave him the smallest of smiles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, is it just me, or was this chapter really cornie? ::sigh:: Well, hopefully I'll get a fight scene into the next chapter. I hate being busy. I wish I could just sit around and have nothing to do but work on my fics. Oh well. :( Sorry, I'm a bit depressed cause I just finished my last can of Dr. Pepper.  
  
Nobody has any guesses on who My bad guy is going to be? I'm really interested to see what you guys think. REVIEWERS RULE!!!  
  
Well, thanks for reading, I hope this chapter wasn't to sucky and I know it was again pretty short. Well, I'm going to go boost my selfestem by reading reviews. Later!  
  
Hieica- It's so cool you like my stories! I love yours to. It's almost like a celeb reviewing! ^-^ I'm lucky that I can keep this fic going though. ::sigh:: Hi Swissy!  
  
Verbyou- Glad you like it ^-^ IC is In Character. OOC is Out Of Character.  
  
BlackFire4- lol just so everyone knows, Blackfire stole AGs Mallet and beat up Kewabara. Maybe that's why he left this chapter....  
  
Monarth- I'm glad this is one of your favs!!! ^-^ There just arn't enough good Jin Touya fics around, is there? That is something we need to remedy! Who's with me?  
  
Like you care- it's all longer then the last one... right?  
  
Tatoosh- I donno if I'm going to bring Yukina in again or not. What do you guys think?  
  
rinkurocks- ::blush:: the best you ever read? really?  
  
HIKUYA- I have a question, and please don't take offence to it, but are you always like that, or were you on a sugar high? if you weren't then I think I finally found someone crazier then me!  
  
Anime Girl8- Awsome! A fanfic for a fanfic! lol I've gotten that way before ^-^ Sure, send em' to me. Even if I don't use them, I'd still love to read them! Is this quick enough for a pic? huh huh huh? A pic would be SO COOL! ^-^  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
~Kioko 


	11. Holding Back

Finally! my next chapter! So I lied about replacing the another note, I don't think I'm going to mess with it anymore. ppl can just live with my random babble! Sorry I took forever, I just hope you don't hate me. Happy Readings!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Fic  
  
Day 11  
  
The group strolled into Totoma in the early morning. "Where are we supposed to meet Kaneru at, Yusuke?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The heck if I know," The boy muttered. "I guess we just wander around till we see Kaneru."  
  
"This place looks like a bit of a ghost town Urameshi." Jin said looking around at the empty buildings and streets.  
  
"Real funny Jin," Yusuke said, but this place did give him the creeps. He wasn't sure why, but it did.  
  
Kurama sighed softly and looked down at his friend. Hiei was tense and scanned the area with hawk eyes. "What's wrong Hiei?"  
  
"I don't like this place, fox" he all but whispered "Something isn't right."  
  
The red head looked around. It was odd for the entire town to be abandoned like this.  
  
"Well, we can't just walk around all day. Hard to tell who could be watching us." Touya said. Even he seemed slightly less collected then normal.  
  
Kurama nodded his agreement.  
  
  
  
The fox stopped "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Yusuke asked, looking back at him. The whole group had their eyes on him.  
  
"Someone said something," He said, looking around. There was an alley to their left. Standing in it, he saw a smiling girl with dark hair. "Kaneru?"  
  
They all looked over. Kaneru smiled and waved them over. "I'm glad you made it!"  
  
"Yeah, we're here. But we're not sure why." Yusuke said.  
  
"There is supposed to be information on the head honcho here. You're supposed to help me find it." Kaneru said. "But we've got to hurry there's not a big time gap for use to get in. Come on, we have to be careful." Kaneru whispered as she lead the group into a building and down a long hallway. There was a squeak as she opened a door and lead them into a large room.  
  
They were suddenly blinded as the room was flood with light.  
  
"Good work Kaneru," Spoke a figure covered in shadow. His red eyes glowed in the darkness. "You got them here just as planned."  
  
Hiei turned to the girl who was smiling at the figure and growled quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yusuke shouted "You little-"  
  
"Now, now Yusuke. There's no need for name calling." Kaneru said, jumping onto the landing where the shadowed figure sat.  
  
"No need for name calling my ass!" Yusuke shouted angrily.  
  
The cloaked figure chuckled "Such interesting human sayings. Let's get this over with, shall we? Attack." With that signal word at least a hundred demons seemed to melt out of the shadows.  
  
As everyone prepared for battle, Kurama's stomach churned. He hadn't been in a battle since... his past life. Fratato didn't really count, and he hadn't been aware of what he was doing. He summoned a rose to his hand and it instantly formed into a whip.  
  
The demons all attacked at once. Hiei of course stayed near Kurama. Some time into the battle, his red eyes widened. If his friend could survive the back blow that demon was about to give, it would still be a serious injury. In a flash he was behind Kurama, his back taking the blow instead of the red heads. He wasn't able to bite back the gasp that escaped his mouth. He hadn't expected it to hurt THAT much.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed when he realized what happened.  
  
The fire demon glared over his shoulder at the attacker. With amazing speed, he whirled around. Slicing the thing in two with a simple swipe.  
  
"Hiei!" The fox said again, worried.  
  
"I'm fine Kitsune! Pay attention!"  
  
Kurama's head snapped forward in time to see three attackers running toward him. With a snap of his whip they were dead.  
  
"We got to get out of here!" Yusuke called  
  
A demon's swipe was aimed to take off Hiei's head. Vaguely aware of blood dripping down his back as he dodged it. The maneuver sent him his back pressing against Kurama's. At the moment, he didn't mind the support, and the contact was somehow confuting. With a clean swipe the demon was gone.  
  
"It's like for every one we kill, two more pop up!" Jin declared.  
  
"Even if they are lower class demons, we can't keep this up for ever." Touya added.  
  
"So how do we get out?" Kurama called. He pressed back against Hiei to avoid having his stomach slit open. The claw still grazed him enough to draw blood.  
  
"The way we came in is always good!" Yusuke announced.  
  
Green eyes moved to the hall they entered through. "That's the most heavily guarded spot Yusuke!"  
  
"I can take care of that!" The spirit detective held his hand out like a gun. "SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
Hiei's eyes widened as the blue beam ripped through every demon blocking the hall. Maybe there was a reason they had made the human a spirit detective.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Kurama's head started to turn to look over his shoulder, but Hiei gave him a slight shove "Go! I'm right behind you!" he hissed.  
  
The red head ran, following Yusuke and Jin down the hall. Touya and Hiei took up the rear. Anyone that dared to follow them was soon sliced in half or had ice shards through their hearts.  
  
"Follow me!" Kaneru suddenly appeared out of another hallway.  
  
"WHAT?! Why should we trust you?!" Yusuke  
  
"What do you have to lose?" She answered.  
  
"Our lives?" Jin ventured.  
  
Kaneru rolled her eyes and grabbed Yusuke's wrist and dragging him into another hall "I had to do that! Some one found me out so I had to prove myself and make it look like I betrayed you!" A door at the end of the hall burst open, revealing the night outside. "Besides, I had complete confidence that you could handle yourselves. Now go!" She shoved Yusuke out the door and the rest followed.  
  
"What in the hells?" Jin murmured.  
  
"GO! Get out of here!" She said before slamming the door shut.  
  
"Come on, we can worry about trusting her later," Touya said  
  
Yusuke nodded and they ran.  
  
~*~  
  
"You Traitor!" You let them escape!" One of the demons yelled at Kaneru.  
  
The girl calmly brushed some hair over her shoulder. "For your information, it was all cleared by Lord Haiiro. You should keep your simple minded comments to yourself." she said, walking to the red eyed, shadowed figure.  
  
"Very good Kaneru," Said Haiira "The fox isn't quite ready to meet me yet. Just a bit longer, Youko Kurama."  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama looked over his shoulder at his friend. The small demon that could sprint miles and back in seconds now seemed to behaving trouble keeping up with the group. "Hiei?"  
  
"I'm...fine, Baka Kitsune." He said, but his voice even sounded tired.  
  
Kurama stopped. "You're not."  
  
"I'm..." but he couldn't push back the dizziness anymore. The fire demon fell forward into darkness.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama caught him and saw the damage the demon attack had done.  
  
"It should be safe to rest here." Touya said quietly.  
  
"Are you ok Kurama? Your back is covered in blood." Yusuke said.  
  
"What? Oh, It must be Hiei's." He whispered.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kurama finished carefully bandaging Hiei's wounds. His only injury was a light cut on his stomach. Green eyes moved to his shirt covered in Hiei's blood. It didn't make sense. He should have been able to sense that demon's attack! No way should Youko Kurama have had so much trouble in that battle. He was holding back something without meaning to. He had to figure out how to unlock it before Hiei, or anyone else, but themselves in harms way again.  
  
"I'm telling you she betrayed us Koenma!" Yusuke said into the small com device that Yusuke had just now remembered he had.  
  
"And I'm telling you she wouldn't, Yusuke." The baby-looking Koenma said.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure?"  
  
"We have her sister in the Makai prison."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Keep it down, Yusuke." said Touya, who was leaning against a tree. Jin's head was asleep in his lap.  
  
"Sorry," Yusuke mumbled. "What do you mean you have he sister?"  
  
"Kaneru's sister was thrown into the Makai prison a a serious crime. They both claim that it actually was the organization that is after Kurama. Kaneru agreed to go undercover to find proof of her accusations. If she were to betray you, her sister would remain in prison for 600 years."  
  
"Well... how do you explain what happened today then?"  
  
"I don't know, Yusuke. Perhaps it was as she said and she was force to make it seem like she betrayed you."  
  
Yusuke sighed "Hey Koenma, 600 years is pretty long, what this sister supposedly do?"  
  
The ruler seemed about to answer when the device went fuzzy.  
  
"Koenma? Koenma! Piece of shit." Yusuke growled, pocketing it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm probably going to have to go to the emergency room with pointy objects sticking out of me. I know I took forever and I totally deserve to be dodging spears and such. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, IT IS NEARING CHRISTMAS YOU KNOW! Anyway, I still love ya all, and I'll try to make it up to you somehow.  
  
EVERYONE GO READ BAKA GOTHIC KITSUNE's FIC!!! IT'S REALLY GOOD! AND I WANNA SEE IT GO PAST THE FIRST CHAPTER!! please?  
  
Please review and thanks for reading!!  
  
Super thanks to:  
  
Your name may be in here more then once, so look through the whole thing.  
  
Anime Girl 8- lol, thanks for liking this so much to reread it!!! And If you ever do get an inspiration of something to draw, I'd love to see it! E- mail it to me, k?  
  
Like You Care- MORE T/J! MORE T/J!  
  
Hikaru-009- your name wouldn't be from Hikaru no Go manga, would it? As for Kaneru (you did spell it right ^-^) I'll leave that to you to decide for now. Thanks for reading!  
  
Ciu Cune- ::preparhing to doge sharp objects:: It sucks that the took down your Reisho thing!!! As for a muse, I'm really thinking about it.  
  
Baka Gothic Kitsune- YOU HAVE TEN REVIEWS! UPDATE! EVERYONE GO READ HER FIC!! I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!! Please? NEway, it'd be hard for Kuwabaka to be the bad guy since bad stuff happened with him with the good guys so.... though it would be funny! ^-^  
  
The New Girl- There, finally updated, hope I didn't make you suffer to long! I don't want to kill off my readers!!!  
  
Anime Girl 8- Yay! Ur inhere twice!! I would say I'm a god... 0.o but thanks for the sugar! ::huggles Hiei::  
  
Godrina-of-the-shadows- Thanks for reading! I hope this chap was worth the wait!! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kk^-^  
  
Hieica & Swissy- lol, thanks!!!! I think I was going by how The mounthly Shonen Jump spells it. But if I bring her in, I'll try to remember. B-o-t-a- n....  
  
HIEICA- I FEEL SPECIAL! SPECIAL E-MAIL FOR ME!!!! ::beams:: In my view, the greatest ppl in the world are those with problems! Go Problem PPL!! and I'm not sacced for life ^-^  
  
Baka Gothic Kitsune- lol, Gomen Gomen about the bad guy thing, sorry sorry!  
  
Hikaru-009- Sorry for the wait! I really am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ciu Cune- You can never have to many complements!! Complements are what keep me writing this story!!! So keep them coming!!! I didn't redo a chapie, I just took out the Author Note that was the 4th before.  
  
Insanechildfanfic- glad you like it!  
  
Thank, all of you, tons!!!  
  
~Kioko 


	12. Dream

I know what your thinking. YAY! She updated really fast! Don't get your hopes to high, this one is really short. Don't worry, The next one should be out soon. I don't think there will be more then 6 more chapters of this fic, so we're nearing the climax people! WEE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Fic  
  
Day 12  
  
Falling, falling, falling. It seemed like he would fall forever. He couldn't tell if the blackness around him was death or from his eyes being closed. Surly he would hit the ground soon, and then it would all be over...  
  
"Hiei! Hiei boy! Wake up!" Called a voice, tired from many, many years of use. "Wake up boy!"  
  
Sleepy red eyes opened, looking at the old man. "Waz going on, Dokae?" The small fire demon murmured. Dokae was the white haired leader of the bandits that had take the red eyed demon in.  
  
"We're under attack. You gotta get out of here."  
  
More awake now, the boy stood. "No. I'll stay and fight."  
  
"No. You are not experienced enough to take these fighters. You need to get out of here."  
  
"No! I won't run away!" The boy said.  
  
Before the old man could argue, an ugly green lizard type demon came through the bushes. "Well, well, well, what are you hiding from us Dokae?"  
  
The old man stood in front of the boy. "Leave! Now!" Dokae commanded.  
  
"Yeah, like that's going to happen." The demon said, approaching him. Fratato was suddenly thrown back through the bushes by a sphere of energy as white as Dokae's hair.  
  
The old man turned and drew a circle in the air, making a portal. "Go! Live!" Dokae said, picking the small fire demon up and throwing him through.  
  
Red eye's widened. He knew this part. This is where the fear and panic came. Only the second time he had felt those emotions in his life. But soon it would be ok. The feelings would vanish once he met...  
  
"Hiei? Hiei! Are you alright?" A smooth voice, littered with worry called for the red eyes to open.  
  
"Kit..sune?" He asked groggily.  
  
Kurama smiled "Yes, it's me Hiei. How are you feeling?"  
  
The fire demon groaned softly, sitting up. "What happened?"  
  
The red head bit his lip. "You passed out, from loss of blood I guess. This time... it was you having a nightmare Hiei."  
  
Hiei stared at the fox for a moment. Kurama was the one that made those feelings leave. Yet, the thought of anything happening to him caused those feelings. He finally realized Kurama was staring at him also. "What?"  
  
"Thanks... for taking the back blow for me," He said softly. The demon only shrugged. "It's not nothing Hiei," Kurama said, reading the shrug. "You let yourself get hurt for me!"  
  
"I'm fine, baka kitsune. Like I said before."  
  
"That's why you passed out, right?"  
  
Hiei shrugged again and reached back, ripping the bandage off. There was nothing but light scar. "See? I'm fine."  
  
Kurama blinked for a moment "You were still hurt last night. And you were injured protecting me. Hiei, I shouldn't have had so much trouble in that battle. No matter how long it's been since I've fought. Something's wrong, I was holding back somehow."  
  
"That's simple fox." Hiei said. Kurama looked at him puzzled. "You don't want to fight. You've never wanted to fight."  
  
Green eyes widened slightly before lowering. "But I have to fight." He said softly.  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that you don't want to fight." He said.  
  
Kurama looked up at him, determination in his eyes. "Will you help me, Hiei? Help me unlock whatever I'm holding back?"  
  
Red eyes locked with green and Hiei nodded. "Thanks, my friend." Kurama said softly.  
  
"Hey Hiei. Ya finally woke up, huh?" Yusuke greeted.  
  
The demon just nodded. "Where are we going now?"  
  
"No idea. The damn communication device isn't working so I can't get a hold of Koenma." The spirit detective said.  
  
"Exactly why he sent me!" A blue haired ferry girl popped out of no where.  
  
"AH! Geez Botan! You ARE trying to give me a heart attack!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Nonsense Yusuke." Botan said cheerfully. "Koenma told me to tell you to just hang out here until he get in contact with Kuneru and then he'll contact you!"  
  
"So till then, we're just sitting here waiting for those idiots to find us huh? Wonderful." Yusuke said, crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm just telling you what he told me Yusuke. Don't shoot the messenger!" With that she flew off.  
  
"Great, just great. Aren't Jin and Touya back yet?!"  
  
"Where did they go, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, slightly amused.  
  
"To get some food and fire wood."  
  
"They probably won't be back for a while." Hiei said, putting on his now clean shirt.  
  
Kurama blinked, watching him.  
  
"Geez, I'm stuck in the Makai with two couples," Yusuke grumbled soft enough so no one could hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah, It's short but I want to skip a few days and so I want to start a new chapter. I also have a complaint. WHAT DOES FF.NET MEAN YOU CAN'T USE THE CHAPTER SYSTEM FOR AUTHOR NOTES?! Sometimes You have a message for your readers with out having a chapter done! That is so stupid! P ok, that's enough of my rant.  
  
Tankies for reading!!!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
The New Girl - TY TNG!!  
  
Hieica- No! Please not the pickle! ::cowers and dodges cucumbers:: Well, I guess your threat worked cause I updated! ^-^  
  
Animegirl8-lol Um... sorry, I doubt Kurama will end up in a dress in this fic, but that's an Idea for my second chapter of Cool-aid and Ice Masters Don't Mix....  
  
Ciu Sune - My Idea for all your extra pain inflicting devices: Write a fanfic with Reisho being the bad guy and have the gang but them to use! I'd read it!! As for Kaneru, Dats part of the plot! I can't tell you! U'll have to read and find out!! But do you have any ideas on what Kaneru's sister could have supposedly done to land herself a 600yr prison sentence? I was thinking she stole Koenma's cookie but I don't think that'd work...::has had to many gummy bears:: Any way, Only the extra special and extra cool ppls got thanked twice! ^-^ wow, your lil review response thingy was really long 0.o  
  
Amethyst Bubble-Hi! Thanks for reading! Maybe I'll bring the kid back so Hiei can beat him up, how bout that? and thanks for the compliments ^-^ they're appreciated.  
  
kantomon- ^-^ thanks for your wonderful comments! Feel free to e-mail me, I love to get them, but good luck on weaseling info about the plot out of me ^-~ and actually, Hieica was throwing cucumbers at me,,, I'll try to add more JT if I can find good spots. The side fic is about them, but it's on hold right now. I just don't want to go to far off subject with them. I hope you keep reading and sending me you thoughts!!  
  
Majesty Morrigan- Thanks for reading Maj! I know your not to into guy/guy stuff, and if your talking about cussing in this fic, it's just cause it fits the charie and the time.  
  
mars explorer- Thanks! I hope this fic lives up to the personal title you've given it! And thanks for the attack name! ^-^  
  
Baka Gothic Kitsune- YAY! I get special VIP Viewings!! lol I haven't gotten a chance to finish reading it yet, but I'll E-mail you my comments. No, I've never noticed that about Kurama b4. but now that I think about it, that is true, he almost always gets injured on the stomach!  
  
TheWriter1000-The review you sent in was for the side fic, but you said you were reading this one to so I added you to this thank you note, since Sid Fic is going to take awhile. thanks for reading!  
  
~Kioko 


	13. Hunting

Wee! I'm REALLY happy with this chapter! It's a decent length and it's out quick!! Everyone, just think of this as your late Christmas present! Two, count 'em, TWO battle scenes, Fluff, AND a Jin/Touya kissing scene!!! But what, there's more!!! To top it all off, It end's with a cliffhanger!!! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And Happy New Year!!!!!!!  
  
Happy Readings!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Fic  
  
Day 15  
  
"Your to slow!"  
  
Kurama growled softly, gripping his rose whip tightly. He couldn't even sense his opponent, let alone see him. All he could do was listen to the whistle of the wind that the demon created. The whip lashed out when Kurama heard his opponent pause.  
  
"Nope, to slow."  
  
He growled, louder this time, growling more then annoyed. "Slow down then!" He shouted, lashing his whip out again.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened as his sword was ripped from his hand, whip wrapped around it. Coming to a stop in the middle of the clearing, he picked it up. "Not bad, but you're still holding back. If you could do that, then you could have done a lot more."  
  
Kurama sighed, whip returned to a rose. "I know, I can't figure it out. All this training seems to be doing is teaching Suuichi how to fight."  
  
"Hn." Hiei agreed. "Your hold lessens when you're aggravated."  
  
"I guess. So how do I make myself let go completely?" The red head sighed again.  
  
Hiei watched green eyes close "I think you're scared." He sneered.  
  
Green eyes opened again at his tone "What?"  
  
"You're afraid of harming me, aren't you?"  
  
"Well I don't want too-"  
  
"I don't see what you're so worked up about. Like YOU could lay a finger on me."  
  
Kurama's eyes turned confused and he automatically suppressed the anger before it could rise- wait. He thought to himself.   
  
"Is that so?" He asked out loud.  
  
"Of course. It's easy to see I'm better then you. Hells, I'm sure that baka Kuwabara is better then you!" Hiei said, smirking at the glint that had appeared in his friend's eye.  
  
"Well, let's see about that, shall we?" Kurama spoke, whip forming again.  
  
"Yes, lets, rose boy."The demon said, taking stance.  
  
Unknown to Kurama a smirk had appeared on the red head's lips. The fox charged at the demon and Hiei instantly flitted away. Coming to a halt, green eyes darted around alertly. A rose was summoned to his hand and he skillfully threw it.  
  
Hiei froze and stood blinking at Kurama. The fox smirked, seeing the rose had hit it's target. "You look lovely with that rose in your hair Hiei, did you pick it yourself?"  
  
The demon growled, pulling the flower out of his black hair and charged at his friend. Kurama's smirk brightened a bit and he managed to dodge the attack. Hiei turned back around and glared at him, preparing to attack again. "I wouldn't do that unless you plan to fall flat on your face." Kurama warned.  
  
Red eye's narrowed in confusion and he looked down. He was trapped past his knees by vines. He moved to slice them off, but more vines suddenly shot up from behind him, capturing his wrists. Their grip was so tight they caused the small demon to drop his sword with a small cry. The vines kept coming and soon all you could see of Hiei was his face. "Alright baka kitsune, you win. Now let me go." He growled in annoyance.  
  
"Mmmm... how bout not?" Kurama said, a strange glint in his eyes and a mischievous smirk on his lips. He sauntered up to the trapped fire demon.  
  
Red eyes widened slightly in confusion and even worry "K-Kurama?"  
  
"Yes Hiei?" the red head asked, leaning forward, bringing their faces closer together. There was a strange note in his tone, almost... seductive.  
  
"Eh-I-um-" Hiei stuttered. Kurama was so close he could feel his friends warm breath on his face. He couldn't get away, even if he wanted to.  
  
Green eye's blinked, glint vanishing and Kurama straightened, face flushing slightly. The vines quickly released Hiei and vanished. "S-sorry about that, Hiei." The boy said softly.  
  
Hiei stood, in the same position he had been in while the vines had him, in a kind of shock. Although he wasn't sure which he was more shocked about, what Kurama had done or the fact that he hadn't wanted Kurama to pull away. "G-good job kitsune." He heard himself murmur as he bent down to pick up his sword. "You.. you defiantly unlocked something. We... we should probably head back."  
  
All Kurama could manage was a nod as he followed his friend back into the woods. The read head's mind was reeling. What had he been doing?! Hells... did he really think of Hiei in that way? He had been about to kiss him! Was Hiei mad at him? Kurama stole a glance at his short friend. He didn't seem to be...   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Jin sighed, bored. "Geesh, Urameshi's been gone awhile. Where'd he go anyway?"  
  
"He's been gone a whole two minutes Jin, And I believe he went in search of a safe place to urinate."  
  
The wind master scrunched up his nose "Did ya have ta say it like that?"  
  
Touya sighed "And how would you wish me to say it Jin?"  
  
He shrugged "I donno. Ya could just say he went lookin' for da lil boy's room."  
  
"Hm." The master of Ice sighed again.  
  
"Don't you 'hm' me!"  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow at him "Hm." he sounded defiantly.  
  
"Dats it!" the ice demon was suddenly tackled to the ground by a hyper wind master. the red head managed to move so he would hit the ground first, taking the impact. But he quickly rolled over, trapping Touya beneath him and proceed to tickle him mercilessly.  
  
"AHHahahahahahahaa! JIN! No! Don't! Stop!" The blue hair demon managed through his laughing fit.  
  
"Don't stop? Ok!" Jin tickled him even more.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Touya cried unable to even form words.  
  
The wind master chuckled, watching his love squirm with laughter. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.  
  
"AAAHA!J-J-JIN! S-STOP!AAHAHAHA! C-CAN'T B-BREATH! AHAHAHA!" Touya gasped.  
  
"Oh, all right." Jin stopped his attack and rolled off him. Touya lay on the ground, gasping for breath. "Well now, dat was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
The ice master glanced at him before rolling on top of him and began tickling. "Tickle me will you?!"  
  
Jin laughed. He wasn't nearly as ticklish as Touya was, but he decided to humor him. Besides, Touya's touch was always welcome.  
  
Touya didn't last long though, being already out of breath from Jin's attack. He soon stopped and resolved to straddling his love's stomach, smiling down at him.  
  
Jin returned the smile and carefully sat up. This caused Touya to moved down a bit so he was sitting on the wind master's lap. Jin grinned before leaning forward and capturing Touya's lips with his. The master of ice was more then happy to comply.  
  
(Mid story Author Babble: To say this at the end would sorta mess it up so I'm saying this now. This is the first guy/guy kissing scene I've ever written in a fanfic. I just wanna know How much detail you guys want me to go into with kissing scenes? This will apply to my other fics too. This is the first scene I've done in fanfiction, but not the first one I've done. So you guy's let me know. ok, sorry about the commercial break, back to the fic!)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hiei walked silently beside Kurama. He felt so... weird. He didn't have a clue what it was. Ok, so maybe he had a clue. It had something to do with what Kurama did earlier. What HAD the fox been planning to do? And if it was what Hiei thought it was, why did he want it to happen? He tried to think of something else, but his thoughts always ended up on times when Kurama hugged him.  
  
The fox sighed at the uncomfortable quiet that had landed on them. He was also trying to figure out what had happened back there. True, his youko side had been in control more then anything else, but saying that was the only reason didn't seem to fit. There must have been a reason for the youko to have wanted to kiss Hiei.   
  
He didn't get a chance to answer his own question however, because at that moment Hiei halted, drawing his sword.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked, looking down at him. The demon was glaring straight ahead. Fully out of his daze now, the red head looked in front of him.  
  
A tall, muscular man stood there chuckling. His tan skin went well with his black hair and he balanced an axe on his shoulder.  
  
"So this is the great Youko Kurama, Mishofen?" Another man walked out of the forest. His arms and legs were abnormally long, and he walked like a spider. On is back he carried what looked like a long bamboo pole.  
  
"That's what lord Haiiro said, Kaevonka." Mishofen said with a smirk. "Well Mr. Youko, It's time for you to come with us."  
  
Kurama's whip was instantly in his hand. "Never," He growled.  
  
Mishofen laughed in his deep voice "Oh goodie, they want to play."  
  
"This shouldn't take long," Kaevonka spoke. He hissed and snakes suddenly slithered out from near his legs.  
  
The friends took stances as Mishofen charged at Hiei and the snakes headed toward Kurama. The swinging axe caused Hiei to jump back and he pared the blow. Kurama was dodging attacking snakes and trying to defend himself. But he was having trouble hitting something that was as agile as his own whip.  
  
Kaevonka smirk, both opponents being occupied, he slipped back into the forest. Moving like a spider around the edge of the clearing, unnoticed, he took a spot in a tree with clear shots at both Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Why don't you just give up?" Mishofen said, swing at the small demon who jumped away "We're going to win."  
  
"Never!" Hiei growled. It was then that he felt a pain in his neck like a bee sting. His mind fogged and he fell to his knees before hitting the ground face first.  
  
Kurama's senses caught on something and he looked over at Hiei's battle. Green eyes widened seeing his friend on the ground. All other instincts dissolved as he ran toward the fallen demon, whip falling from his hand. It returned to a rose and wilted with out Kurama's Ki. The snakes had backed off when Hiei went down. Mishofen was laughing over the fire demon's body. But Kurama wasn't aware of any of this. all he knew was that his friend was hurt, maybe dead. If that was the case, then he had lost him. Lost him before He could tell him...  
  
Kaevonka smirked, aiming his blow dart. Kurama was vaguely aware of a feeling like two bee stings in his back but ignored it. He had to get to Hiei! But the fox was slowing and his vision was blurring. Mishofen smirked "This what you want?" He brutally kicked Hiei even further away from Kurama. The red head growled and pushed himself to go faster. To more be stings erupted in his back but he forced himself to ignore the dizziness, desperate to get to Hiei. Mishofen frowned "Give him a stronger one Kaevonka!" A more painful bee sting hit Kurama's back and he soon could not control his legs anymore and he crashed to the ground, inches away from the fire demon.  
  
"Hi...Hiei..." Kurama whispered, trying to reach his hand out to his friend but the darkness captured him before he could complete his task and he was lost to the world of the awake...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reading. Happy holidays.  
  
Special thanks to those who reviewed:  
  
Animegirl8 lol, I'll try to add your Idea into Cool-aid ^-^  
  
Hieica Your a great writer! Probably better then me!  
  
kantomon J/T section, dedicated to you!  
  
Ciu Sune I know I've been slacking in the J/T section lately, so I figured I better get something in before it wouldn't fit anymore.  
  
Amethyst Bubble  
  
Linear Kitsune Section of happy ppls, huh? lol, I like that. I'm glad that you had so much to coment on my fic and I look forward to your next review. Thanks for the prison sentence Idea, I think i might use it ^-^ Thanks for reading my other fics! I've been really bad about updating them, when this one's finished, I should be able to update them more often. Thanks so much for reading!  
  
Princess Krystal01 ^-^ Tanks!! ^-^  
  
mars explorer How do you like this chapter?  
  
Baka Gothic Kitsune Dis quick enough??????  
  
Hikaru-009 ^-^ I'm glad you liked it! ^-^  
  
~Kioko 


	14. Searching

Oy! I know! You're all probably steamed! It's been over a month now since I updated and I left you on a cliffy! I'm sorry, I don't really have an excuse other then I've been really lazy. But I have a good chunk of the next chapter written out, it just needs to typed up ^-^ So I hope you can forgive me and I hope this chapter was worth the wait!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Fic  
  
Day 15  
  
Kurama slowly surfaced to conciseness. His foggy mind registered that he was in a bed with warm sheets and comfy pillows. He thought lazily The fog slowly began to clear a bit and fear stabbed him. How much of it had been a dream? Had Hiei been a dream to?   
  
Moaning, He tried to bury his head in his pillow and froze. These pillows were made of silk, not of his mother's cotton sheets! His bed sheets were silk too. A door opened with a creak.   
  
Kurama sat straight up. A man with jet black hair and red eyes had entered the cold stone room. "Finally awake, Kitsune?"  
  
Green eyes widen as the word brought Hiei's face to mind. Blinking, the fox glared at the man. "Don't call me that." He growled.  
  
The red eyed man smirked "You let the boy call you that. In fact, you seem to give him a lot of special treatment. You wouldn't have feelings for him would you?"  
  
Kurama's eyes widened "What?" He breathed. How did he know about Hiei?  
  
"But no," the man ignored him "The great Youko Kurama couldn't fall in LOVE. That's absurd."  
  
The red head's glare returned "Who are you?"  
  
Red eyes flashed with amusement. "Me? You don't remember? I'm hurt." He sneered. "My name is Haiiro. You nearly killed me nine months before that hunter caught you. I've been watching you ever since, waiting for the right time to fight you again. See witch of us is the true better,"  
  
"That's what this has all been about?!" Kurama yelled "A REMATCH?!"  
  
Haiiro smirked "What can I say? I'm a sore loser. I didn't want to fight some pathetic ningen. Hence sending Fratato to retrieve your memories. I had my beautiful Kaneru to bring you to Totoma so I could test you. You weren't ready, but I knew the Youko would want to improve. So I watched until I saw your true skills emerge and sent Mishofen and Kaevonka. I suppose I owe your little friend some thanks as well." He smiled ruefully. "Best rest up kitsune. We'll be battling in a few hours." And he left.  
  
Kurama threw a pillow at the door in frustration before collapsing onto the bed. Tears slipped from green eyes. "Hiei..." He whispered "Please, please don't be dead," The tears fell harder. "I know now what I need to tell you now. Please... don't die."  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Yusuke came back to camp with arms full of wood. "Man, ain't Kurama and Hiei back yet?"  
  
Jin opened one eye. Touya was fast asleep on top of him. "I guess. Must be trainin hard."  
  
"Hm." Yusuke set down the wood. Something wasn't right. "I'm going to go look for them."  
  
Jin shrugged "A' right."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hiei moaned. His whole body hurt. Was he being shaken? His mind was so foggy and he was struggling to grasp his memories.  
  
"Hiei!" A voice cut through the fog slowly. "What happened? Where is Kurama? Hiei wake up!"  
  
Kurama? He remember Kurama. The red head's smiling face was insistently in his minds eye. A strange warmth moved though him, banishing the fog and he sat up quickly. "Kurama!" He said, looking around panicky.  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke said surprised "What happened?"  
  
The demon glanced back at him as he stood "We were attacked." He ran to the spot where Kurama had been fighting, looking franticly for any sign of his friend. Red eyes widened as he bent down, picking up the wilted rose. "Kurama.." He whispered. The hands holding the rose stem clenched into a fist. "Haiiro." He growled, eyes harboring a fierce flame.  
  
"Hiei?" Yusuke asked cautiously.  
  
"We're going back to Totoma." The demon answered in a dangerous note.  
  
The boy blinked "What? Why? What's going on?"  
  
The demon had walked back to him and picked up his sword. "He's got Kurama."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Jin laid peacefully at the camp. That is until Hiei entered the clearing. "We're leaving."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Kurama's been captured." He said piercingly.  
  
"NANI?!" Jin jumped up, forgetting Touya had been laying on him.  
  
The Ice master woke with a start "Ah! What's the idea Jin?"  
  
The master of wind blinked "Sorry love," He said sheepishly.  
  
Touya didn't have time to blush at the comment as Yusuke followed Hiei into Camp "Kurama's gone."  
  
"What?" Touya asked surprised.  
  
"Hiei said they were attacked and he's gone" The spirit detective answered so thoroughly.  
  
"I'm going to Totoma to get him back." Hiei said, voice hard as stone.  
  
"You talk like you're going alone." Red eye's looked up at the human, showing his surprise. "He's my friend too you know. Even if he is more then that to you, I'm not going to sit around and let him be kidnapped!"  
  
"Yeah!" Jin agreed, helping Touya pick up the camp. "Dis is sorta our- " Touya sent him a glare "-my fault."  
  
Hiei watched the three quickly ready. They had their points. "Fine. But if your to slow, I'm going on ahead without you."  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke said. "Everyone is slow compared to you."  
  
All he received was a "Hn"  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%^%^  
  
"Sire, The Youko's friends are on thier way."  
  
"The fire Youkai survived then?" Haiiro asked, taking a sip of wine.  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
He smirked "I didn't think Kaevinka's darts could kill him. It's alright, I was actually hoping to meet him face to face. Make sure the other three don't get far, but the fire demon is mine."  
  
"Yes sire," the demon bowed and left.  
  
"Kaneru,"  
  
"Yes my lord?" The girl appeared from the shadows.  
  
"When they arrive, take Makanei and Sofomus and fetch the youko. Take him to the view room."  
  
"Yes my lord," she bowed.  
  
Haiiro took another sip of wine "Let the games begin"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group minus one walked into the dead town of Totoma for the second time. The four were silent as they walked down the dirt streets. Yusuke lead the way into the building and down the hall.  
  
"This place is empty," Jin observed  
  
"It may be a trap." said Touya.  
  
"Should we go to the room Kaneru took us to?" Yusuke voiced.  
  
"I didn't see any other doors." Touya said.  
  
They reached a four way split in the hall. "That's the way Kaneru took us out. So she came from that way." Yusuke said.  
  
"So let's go!" Jin said starting down the hall. They reached a dimly lit room and felt the presence of at least 200 demons.  
  
"Do we have a plan?" Touya asked, taking stance.  
  
"No," Yusuke said simply.  
  
Touya sighed "I didn't think so."  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke said quietly "You get to that other door and find Kurama."  
  
Red eyes blinked and looked at him surprised "There is over 200 Yusuke,"  
  
"We're here for Kurama, right? You're the fastest. Don't worry about us, just go." The spirit detective said.  
  
Hiei nodded and took off. At the same moment the demons attacked. He slashed a few in front of him and was through the door.  
  
A Long hallway with no doors or windows met his eyes. Nothing but white walls. In less then a second he was to the dead end. Red eyes filled with confusion. There were no other doors anywhere, so where was Kurama? Was this place some kind of trick? Then how would he ever find Kurama  
  
No, there had to be a point to this hall! Hiei reached out and touched the wall with his finger tips. The white paint rippled like water before the wall disappeared.  
  
A cold metal room lay beyond. A man with long black hair stood in the middle, his face yet again in shadow. Red eyes glowed through his shadowed face as he watched the demon enter the room. "Good work Hiei."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama jumped up as two bangs rattled the wooden doors. They soon creaked open, revealing two large men and Kaneru.  
  
"Good afternoon Kurama. Lord Haiiro has set up an interesting show for you." The girl said as the men came forward.  
  
"Kaneru," Kurama growled as the two grabbed on arm twisting it behind him so he couldn't move.  
  
"Hey Kaneru," One of them said "Why'd Lord Haiiro send both of us to escort this guy?"  
  
Kaneru smiled sweetly "You'd be surprised how slippery foxes can be." she said as she turned and began leading them down the hallway. They were soon in a room with a large screen covering most of the wall.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama cried, seeing the demon on the screen facing Haiiro. He struggled to get free of the men but it didn't do him much good.  
  
"Kaneru, tell this guy ta knock it off!"  
  
"What's the matter?" Kaneru said, sitting down at a computer console. "Can't handle a kitsune?"  
  
"Good work Hiei," Haiiro's voice came from the screen. Kurama gave up struggling and watched carefully.  
  
"Haiiro," Hiei growled.  
  
"See? I knew you were bright." Haiiro smirked, raising his head and lifting the shadows from his face. He actually had a very boyish look. "I suppose you're here to get your kitsune back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh! Another cliffy? Darn, I seem to like those lately. ^_^  
  
Thanks so much to everyone the gave me advice on the kissing scene. From the looks of it I did a pretty good job with it. I donno If there will be many more in this fic, but I'll try to get another good J/T scene in there for you!  
  
***Attention"""  
  
Anyone that plays .hack//infection and up and would be interested in joining an RP for it, please check out my bio, it'll be listed. We need members badly!!! even if you haven't played the game but have seen the Anime or read the Manga, check it out and see if you'd be interested..  
  
Anime forum anyone? I also have my fic posted here. Its a pretty small forum right know, but there is a section dedicated to fanworks and a discussion area to gab about your favorite bishi's!! visit my bio for the link!  
  
kantomon- well, If your looking for an RP, a friend of mine and I will soon be hosting a YYH RP. It's not up yet, were working on a .hack//infection RP at the moment, and then probably Gundam Wing. But if your interested let me know, ok?  
  
Linear Kitsune(Touya) - I can't wait to read your fic! I've been checking for it but haven't seen anything yet. There aren't enough J/T fics. I'm hoping my friend'll be able to help me make a Jin Touya shrine once we set up our joint site. I have yet to find a shrine to that couple.  
  
Animegirl8- sorry, I didn't get any pic :( I didn't even get an E-mail from you so... try again, if it doesn't work, try OxygenRyter@aol.com I can't wait to see it!!! ^-^  
  
Johanna Gen- Uh-oh, I hope I don't have to suffer the consequences of the slightly malicious glint in your eyes for taking so long X.x Remember! If you kill me I can't finish the story!!  
  
N. U. Washa- thanks for the kissing opinion! ^-^ as for your Touya question, He was just laughing, and Kurama and Hiei were pretty far off training, and who knows how far Yusuke wandered of to trying to find a bathroom, so most likely, no one really heard.  
  
Hikaru-009 - ^-^;; sorry I haven't updated in awhile, or finished your fic. I've been really lazy. -.- but I swear I'll finish reading it!!! The little girl, I picture her looking a lot like Aura from the .hack games....  
  
Baka Gothic Kitsune - yes, it took me forever to update, but you haven't either!!! WAH!!!!!!!! ::cries::  
  
Amethyst Bubble ^-^ glad you like it!  
  
Hieica- X.x I hope your computer is fix by now!!! I sorta have a slight fear of our public library... it's out to get me.... NEway, feel free to reuse any congratulating words if you like, jus try and add some helpful criticism here and there to keep me in check! ^-~  
  
mars explorer ^-^  
  
Koritsune Dragonrider - Erm... your review was a lil confusing, not totally sure who's talking, but I'm hoping I won't get eaten... 0.0  
  
Everqueen -^-^ glad you like it!  
  
hiei-mi - thanks for the review! Just how much more is a little more?  
  
CoolFalco777-lol, ok, I'm assuming that's a complement.  
  
Yay! I got some new reviewers!! :) But I think I lost some of my old ones :( WAH!! Well, if your still with me, thanks and please review and let me know your still out there! You guy have know Idea how much motivation a couple reviews can hold. Or maybe you do if your a writer here... ok, ending babble now...  
  
~Kioko 


	15. Belong

Trumpets sound, there's cheering in the streets! There are more people celebrating that at Mardi Gras! Can it be? Can it truly be? Yes! The Yu Yu Fic has been updated! The people erupt with excitement! Quiet! Quiet everyone! Kioko is taking the stage!  
  
"Hello everyone. Yes, the next chapter of Yu Yu Fic has been posted," The crowd cheers wildly again. " I would like to thank every one for sticking with me and enjoying this fic! Hopefully you've had as much fun reading it as I have had writing it. But unfortunately, I have some sad news. Don't worry! It is not discontinued. Thanks to all the amazing reviews, I have succeeded in actually finishing a story I have started! Yes, that's right. This will be the last chapter of the Yu Yu Fic. As the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. And also must this speech, though I'm sure no tears will be shed for that!"  
  
Special Thanks Too:  
  
Ciu Sune - thanks for all your helpful and encouraging comments!  
  
Baka Gothic Kitsune -Yeah, I know how that can be! So many ideas, so little time!  
  
Hikaru-009 - ^-^ I'm glad I was able to leave you in such suspense!  
  
Amethyst Bubble - Hehe! Sorry it took so long..  
  
Reisho and Touya- ^-^ Your reviews are never a bother.  
  
aKuRiChAn  
  
Averon - wow, you were actually in tear? O.o I'm glad you think so Highly of me ^-^ And I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you complaint isn't going to change. I love replying to my reviews, I really get to know my readers that way. ^-^ Is it any better at the top?  
  
Foxgurl - Thanks! I'm glad you gave this fic try! ^-^  
  
Koritsune Dragonrider - lol was it really the fic that made you hyper?  
  
Princess Krystal01  
  
kantomon Well free to make one!! I don't know much about making websites. And if I ever do make one, the more jin/touya the better!!  
  
xKitsunex ^-^ I have a J/T fic, but it's very odd.... The Yu Yu Side Fic revolves around them though. I'm hopefully be able to update that one quicker now that this is finished!  
  
Thanks so much to all of you that reviewed and have read. I love all of you!! Ideas are already swirling around my head for a sequel! Suggestions welcome! In fact, I Think I'm going to go jot some of those down and let you all read!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Fic  
  
Day 15  
  
"Where is he?" Hiei growled "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Nothing," Haiiro smirked "Yet. The Youko and I just have a game to finish. But enough of him Hiei. You have great potential, you should join me."  
  
"What?!" Hiei shouted, appalled. "Why in hells would I do that?!"  
  
Haiiro chuckled "Humans are interesting aren't they? As I've been watching Kurama, I've learned a lot about them. A type of entertainment they have, I believe it's called a movie? Yes, there was a movie where the villain revealed to the protagonist "I am your father"."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Hiei growled.  
  
"Fine, fine, but this is the last time I tell this story." He said with a wave of his hand "About nine months before Youko was nearly killed by that hunter, I battled him. I lost horribly and a Koorime took me in and healed me. She was my mate for a night before the other Koorimes threw me out.  
  
"Nine months later, two pieces of information reached my ears as I was plotting my rematch with the youko. One was of Kurama's defeat, and the other was that the Koorime has given birth to a forbidden child, a fire demon boy. They had thrown him over the side. What else could it be but my son?"  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. No, this... this THING that had caused Kurama so much pain... He couldn't be his family! "No! Your lying!"  
  
Haiiro smirked "There's one way to find out." He reached back and began untying a black headband that had been invisible with his hair before. "I later heard of a fire demon boy that fell from the sky. He had a powerful third eye but some noble geezer was able to seal it.  
  
"Before my battle with the Youko. I had had a Jagan implanted. The procedure lowers your class level and you must work hard to to increase it again. But imagine the power of a demon with it in him naturally? Lets see if we can't break that seal." the black fabric fell to the floor like a silent omen revealing a red third eye on Haiiro's forehead.  
  
Hiei screamed as the Jagan began to glow. An unbelievable pain shot through his forehead. "AH!" He was vaguely aware that he had fallen to his knees and his hands clutched his forehead.  
  
Haiiro laughed "Wake up little Jaganshi"  
  
Hiei's scream heightened as his forehead seemed to erupt and he fell forward.  
  
~^~  
  
"HIEI!" Kurama screamed, pulling against his captors as green eyes slipped into gold.  
  
"Hey Kaneru, tell this gaki ta knock it off."  
  
The girl was typing on a computer. "What? Can't you handle a fox?"  
  
~^~  
  
Hiei shakily supported himself on his hands. Such a power surge... he could barley feel his body. Slowly he stood, glaring at Haiiro.  
  
"You see? I am your father. Join me Hiei. You could rival the most powerful demons and defeat them. Join me." Haiiro smirked.  
  
"No," He growled "You maybe my father but you are not my family. Let Kurama go."  
  
Haiiro's smirk disappeared. "You think he cares about you? He's a Youko! They care for no one!"  
  
"You're wrong. He's Human now too."  
  
"You think any human could care about a demon that never should have been born in the first place?!"  
  
"He's proven he cares!" Hiei shouted "I know he does!"  
  
Haiiro growled "Fine. Then I'll dispose of you now before you pose a threat." Dark flames engulfed his arm and continued to grow until it took shape above him. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Haiiro shouted as the dragon raced toward Hiei.  
  
His third eye glowed and Hiei ran to dodge, but the dragon was there, right behind him.  
  
Haiiro laughed, his own Jagan glowing "You can't escape it, Hiei."  
  
The small demon paused for less then a second and the dragon hit him. Hiei screamed as the dragon ripped through him and he fell forward, yet again into the cold, never ending darkness.  
  
~^~  
  
"HIEI!" Kurama screamed as red hair shimmered to silver. The Yoko pulled away from his captors, rose whip in hand. The two giants fell to the floor.  
  
"Bout time you over took those idiots." Kaneru said, not looking up from the computer. "Now hurry up and go save your fire demon."  
  
"What?" the Yoko asked "You're going to just let me go?"  
  
"Of course." She finally turned the chair around to face him. "Not like I could take you on anyway."  
  
"I should kill you just for betraying us." he growled.  
  
"Now, now, do you really want to be wasting time talking with me? Go save the guy you love." Kaneru said.  
  
Kurama didn't argue as ran out the door and down the hall. His fox ears picked up Haiiro's laughter and he busted threw one of the doors.  
  
The man stood there smirking. "Welcome back, Yoko Kurama."  
  
The fox only growled, calling a rose whip to each hand. "Shut up." Kurama charged at Haiiro who easily jumped away.  
  
"I knew all I had to do was anger you," The other demon chuckled.  
  
"You have just proven that he is your son, How could you do that to him?!"  
  
Haiiro shook his head "Youko, Youko, Youko. You should know more then anyone that the only person that matters in the Makai is one's self."  
  
"Unlike you I've found a better way to live," Rose petals swirled around the fox before flying at Haiiro. The demon laughed, throwing a fire ball that designated the petals. Kurama was forced to jump out of the way and growled. Two rose whips twisted around his arm and ended in a sharp point. He lunged at Haiiro who nimbly dodged.  
  
"My turn," Haiiro announced, extending his arm "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" The dark dragon raged from his arm at Kurama.  
  
"Fuyouka Shokubutsu," Kurama whispered. Butterfly-like leaves opened on his back and he lift from the ground.  
  
" A flying fox, does this have and relation to the human expression, when pigs fly?" Haiiro chuckled, jagan glowing as the dragon raced after Kurama.  
  
The youko twirled as he flew, trying to gain speed, but the dragon was quickly gaining on him. In a final attempt to defend himself, Kurama whirled around, more rose petals streaming at the dragon.  
  
The Darkness Dragon didn't even noticed as it hit Kurama, throwing him against the wall. "AH!" The youko cried out in pain. The wing leaves wilted before crumbling and the fox fell the floor.  
  
"No...." He gasped painfully, forcing himself to sit up. "I... have to save... Hiei!"  
  
A laughter from above him caused golden eyes to look up. "Your finished Yoko Kurama," Haiiro said, kicking him hard in the ribs witch sent him into the wall again.  
  
Kurama squeezed his eyes shut as he coughed up blood. "Not... yet..." He forced his arms to support him. A choked gasp caused the fox to raise his eyes this time.  
  
Haiiro stood with a shocked and pained expression before falling. The reason was a black dragon witch flew forward after it's obstacle fell, but pulled up just before hitting Kurama. The creature of flames returned to it's master, a small, beaten up fire demon with a third eye.  
  
"You waited to long Haiiro," Hiei spoke as the dragon spiraled around his arm. It shined before becoming what looked like a tattoo. "I... already am a threat."  
  
The demon fell forward and Kurama ran to catch him with new found strength. "Hiei!" He cried, silver hair returning to red. the jaganshi moaned softly, curling closer to the human.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
The mass of demons had forced Yusuke, Jin, and Touya all the way out the exit door Kaneru had once taken them out of.  
  
"This is taking to long! We need to get back in there and help Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"There's nothing we can do! There's too many and they are all determined to keep us out!" Touya answered.  
  
The human growled. He had already used all his spirit guns, but the demons just kept coming. "We must have battled the whole Makai by now!"  
  
Then suddenly, they fled. Every which way the demons scampered off.  
  
"Huh?" Jin asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Look! Coming out of the building!" Touya called, pointing.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed as the three raced to him. The red head was a mess, but the fire demon he held in his arms looked even worse.  
  
"It's... over." The boy managed.  
  
"You defeated Haiiro?" Touya asked.  
  
"Hiei did, yes."  
  
"I'll go check it out," Jin said, flying into the building.  
  
"You ok Kurama?" Yusuke asked his friend. The fox opened his mouth to speak but instead fell forward, only having enough sense to have Hiei land on top of him.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
This darkness was so cold, willing him to give it up.  
  
'Just give up. All life has caused you is pain anyway.'  
  
Another voice, harder to make out spoke "Do you think He'll be alright? He's been out for days now."  
  
'What is there to live for anyway? Just let go...' the darkness reasoned.  
  
"I'm sure he will be fine," a smooth, calm, friendly voice said.  
  
Kurama?  
  
"He just used a lot of his energy, that's all." the smooth voice continued.  
  
Kurama... He wanted to be with Kurama...  
  
The short demon moaned as his eyes opened to see the most amazing green ones. Hiei smiled weakly "Hi kitsune."  
  
Kurama smiled "Morning Hiei. It's about time you woke up."  
  
The fire demon struggled to sit up and the fox supported him. He hadn't let the demon out of his arms since he himself had woken up two days after the battle.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Hiei asked groggily.  
  
"You defeated Haiiro with a darkness flame dragon." Kurama explained. "Then you passed out. You've been unconscious for almost a week."  
  
"So, it's over, he's gone?"  
  
Kurama bit his lip and Yusuke spoke "Jin went back in to check it out when Kurama came out, But there wasn't a body or anything."  
  
"He could have managed to escape," Said a feminine voice.  
  
Hiei looked around and growled "You,"  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said, glancing between Kaneru and him. "Calm down. She was only try to save her brother."  
  
"What?" The demon glanced back at the fox before looking at the girl again, this time noticing the young boy sleeping beside her.  
  
"Haiiro kidnapped her kid brother, and then her older sister got arrested for stealing something to try and get him back." Touya said.  
  
Red eyes still looked at the girl with distrust. "Why didn't you just say something?"  
  
Kaneru shrugged, petting her brother's black hair "I couldn't risk it."  
  
"Well, anyway, Now we're just waiting for a portal Koenma is supposed to send. Quick stop at his office and then we head back to were we belong." Yusuke said. As if on queue, a portal opened a few feet away. "Speak of the devil."  
  
Kurama helped Hiei to his feet as Jin and Touya went through. Kaneru woke her brother "Come on Tymos."  
  
The young boy yawned, his eyes opening to reveal one blue and one purple. "Can we go home now?"  
  
The girl smiled "Yeah, come on." She gently pushed him through the portal before turning and bowing. "Thank you for helping me save him." Kaneru said before going through the portal as well.  
  
"K, Hiei, your next." Yusuke said.  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"What?" Kurama asked surprised "What do you mean?"  
  
"I promised Yukina I would visit her before I went home, remember? I should be back soon fox."  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama breathed, but he couldn't stop him from going to see his family. "Alright."  
  
Hiei gave him a small smile "I'll be back in no time." He said, turning and starting off.  
  
"Oooooooooooook then. You ready Kurama?"  
  
The red head didn't answer as he watched the fire demon walking away. "Go with out me." He said softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kurama smiled at him "I'll come back with Hiei, go with out me." he said before running after the Jaganashi.  
  
Yusuke shook his head "Whatever." And jump through the portal.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
Red eyes turned to the fox surprised. "What...?"  
  
Kurama smiled "Where I belong," he stated, "Is with you Hiei."  
  
The demon smiled "And I with you fox. And I with you."  
  
END  
  
~Kioko Yasu 


End file.
